Bethyl Drabbles IV
by AshleyTrecartin
Summary: Part 4 in the Bethyl Drabbles series.
1. Prompt List

**Bethyl Prompt List Volume IV**

1\. Beth surprises Daryl by knowing her way around an engine.

2\. Use Somebody by Kings of Leon

3\. In the box car Daryl decides to tell Maggie about what happened to Beth and about his feelings for her. Maggiegets really mad and over protective.

4\. Beth thinks the barn may be haunted but she's too afraid to check it out by herself so she calls Daryl only to find out the barn is haunted, just not by what either of them expected.

5\. Things Lost in the Fire by Bastille

6\. Beth and Maggie talking guys and about the future.

7\. Daryl found Beth's journal after she got taken. He kept it and wrote in it. As he's dying, he gives it to Rick to give to Beth if they find her again.

8\. Beth never learned to swim, so Daryl decides to teach her.

9\. Daryl is a serial killer.

10\. Still at the prison, Daryl finds a guitar and brings it back for Beth.

11\. Carol or Lori confronts Beth and Daryl about their relationship, but is pulled towards supporting them out of love.

12\. Beth is pregnant but won't tell anyone who the father is. The group thinks that Carl is the father. Beth has no clue but Carl goes around and tells everyone he's the father. Daryl thinks it is time to break up with Beth. Beth finally tells Daryl he's the father.

13\. Beth and Daryl have been together since Terminus. A woman they found at Terminus decides she wants Daryl, knowing about the relationship. She follows Daryl into the woods one day and Beth followed her. Beth gives her a beat down and warns her to stay away from her man. Daryl see's and teases her later.

14\. Lonely II

15\. Daryl telling Beth he got bit.

16\. Beth wears Daryl's vest and nothing else.

17\. Carl catches Daryl and Beth going at it and asks what they're doing.

18\. Beth and Daryl haven't had a moment alone for days. When they try someone interrupts them or asks for help. Daryl is getting frustrated.

19\. Daryl gets stuck hauling Beth around the city. He's man and awkward. She's positive and optimistic.

20\. High school Beth and Daryl. He's a bad boy.

21\. Prompt based off gifset where Beth and Daryl find Hershel's head.

22\. Beth and Daryl making out in a truck bed in the sunlight. Teasing and flirting, relaxing and enjoying each other.

23\. Awkwardness after their first time having sex.

24\. Interactions II

25\. Southern bell Beth and cowboy Daryl

26\. Daryl's cock is a lot bigger than Beth ever imagined and she loves it.

27\. Beth and a lollipop. Daryl can't stop watching.

28\. Hate each other at first but end up banging on the kitchen floor after months of pent up sexual frustration and passive aggressive sexual innuendos.

29\. High school Beth and Daryl. He's a bad boy. She's a cheerleader. They're at a party and things lead to them dry humping somewhere.

30\. Horror of Our Love by Ludo, Daryl's POV

31\. Beth and Daryl are a couple, still at the prison. Merle is alive. Beth wants Merle to be respected for Daryl's sake and starts spending more time with him. Daryl is confused and jealous.

32\. Criminal by Britany Spears

33\. Beth loves falling asleep and waking up and feeling Daryl get hard while inside of her.

34\. Beth gets cold easily and needs warming up.

35\. Beth provokes a fight with Daryl to get make up sex.

36\. Beth knows how important Merle was to Daryl and wonders if he would have approved of their relationship.

37\. Beth is bored at a council meeting and wonders how far she can tease Daryl before he makes an excuse to get them out of there.

38\. Merle didn't die and escaped with Daryl and Beth when the prison fell. He teases Daryl endlessly about Beth but when she's taken he realizes that Daryl really does care about her.

39\. Picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow

40\. An accident causes Daryl to go blind. Beth steps up to take care of him and help him learn to adapt.

41\. That Should Be Me by Rascal Flats and Justin Bieber

42\. Daryl wakes up screaming with nightmares. Beth confronts him.

43\. A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

44\. Beth has gained weight (she's still slim) and Daryl is scared she might be pregnant. When he asks her she starts to think she's fat and asks the others who get mad at Daryl.

45\. Sacrifice II

46\. Daryl and Beth are talking about the past and she tells him about a boyfriend she had from 9th to 11th grade. They were high school sweethearts until he died in a car crash. Jimmy was a grief rebound. Daryl asks if she would choose him or the dead boyfriend and Beth gets really mad which makes him think that Beth would choose the dead boyfriend.

47\. After months of Beth being lost someone finds her and brings her back to camp. Daryl breaks down crying in front of everyone when he sees her.

48\. Daryl and Beth are having sex in the woods and are half naked when a walker forces them to leave without getting their clothes. When they get back to camp everyone wonders where their clothes are.

49\. AU: Daryl and Carol got married because Carol got pregnant with Sophia but she's never been happy. Carol makes Daryl feel pity. But then he meets the new neighbor Beth. Beth is light, everything he could want. They fall for each other. They have a secret affair with lots of sex and cute moments. She makes Daryl happy and he finally divorces Carol.

50\. Mess by Emily Kinney

51\. Zach tries to rape Beth and Daryl comes to the rescue.

52\. Beth and Daryl are playing Never Have I Ever and she says she never lost anyone before the turn. He drinks, mentioning his mom but she can tell he's holding something back. He mentions a sister he had. He breaks down about her and Beth comforts him, cuddling and kissing ensues.

53\. Daryl is Atlanta's best FBI agent and Beth is Atlanta's most wanted thief whom Daryl can't seem to catch.

54\. Beth was never kidnapped. After a few days at the funeral home they head back to the road and find one of Maggie's messages to Glenn. Beth is happy she's still alive but a little hurt that there was no mention of her. Daryl notices and while irritated with Maggie, he tries to cheer her up, reminding her that she was right.

55\. Beth is sent to a parallel universe by God to find Daryl again. Only she finds Mac (his character from Red Canyon) and is taken aback by how different he is.

56\. Maggie and Glenn die at Terminus and when Beth reunites with the group Daryl must give her the bad news.

57\. The whole group reunites after Terminus. They find some alcohol and decide to celebrate a little. Beth doesn't think she and Daryl should drink. "And why the hell not?" "Remember what happened last time?" "It wasn't that bad." "Daryl, you yelled at me, cried, and then we burnt down a house."

58\. Cheerleader Beth and coach Daryl are having fun in the locker rooms when Jimmy or Zach catches them.

59\. Tip of My Tongue by Civil Wars

60\. AU: Daryl stumbles into a gas station late one nigh and stops a robbery and saves Beth.

61\. Daryl and the group make it out of Terminus and find another group on their way into Terminus. Thinking they're saving the group they tell them not to go in. Until Daryl sees Beth and goes carny because she's all bruised and cut up.

62\. Every Day by Rascal Flatts

63\. Gifset of Beth talking to Daryl about Merle after he dies.

64\. Beth hears some of the guys talking about how much they love curves and starts to get a little self conscious.

65\. Beth and Daryl's first real fight. Daryl doesn't know how to apologize or think that he should have to. The others give him some advice.

66\. Beth and Daryl are coming back from a successful run on the bike and Beth's hands are free to roam all over Daryl.

67\. Beth really loves Daryl's smile/laugh and wants to make him whenever she can.

68\. Daryl having a go at Maggie in the train car for not caring about Beth. Beth yelling at Maggie because she won't let Bethyl happen and how Maggie only cared about Glenn.


	2. Know My Way Around an Engine

Know My Way Around an Engine

Daryl walked out of the prison and saw Beth bent over a car, a little bit of engine grease on her face, a rag tucked into her back pocket, and a wrench in her hand. She frowned and reached in with the wrench. He walked over wondering what the hell she was doing. He leaned on the side of car, watching her as she pulled the engine cover off and stared down at all of parts. "What are you doing?" he asked, looking at her.

She glanced up at him before looking back at the engine. "Trying to fix the air conditioning. I know it uses gas but the windows are stuck and we don't have the tools or equipment to fix those, and I'm not riding around in a black car without windows down or air conditioning." She reached in and pulled out a small tube that had a hole in it. "Damn."

"Where'd you learn to fix cars?" he asked. He was more than impressed that she knew her way around an engine, and more than a little turned on.

She smiled a little. "Daddy taught me, he needed someone to look after the farm equipment, and Jimmy was sweet, but he always fucked everything up." He replaced the engine cover and closed the hood. "Guess that's a lost cause until we find a new hose."

Daryl nodded and looked at her as she wiped her hands on the rag in her back pocket. "We can check cars next time we go out." He smirked and put his hands in her back pockets, pulling her against him. Beth gasped and looked up at him. "Until then," he whispered, leaning down at and kissing her. She moaned and kissed him back, wrapping her hands around his neck. "I'm going to take you inside and show you just how sexy it is that you know your way around an enegine."


	3. Use Somebody

Use Somebody

Daryl watched her walk around, cleaning up after him and Merle. She had wanted a job for the summer and somehow it had lasted well into the semester. He was beginning to wonder if she was ever going to leave, and dreading the day she might. He was starting to fall for her. He'd been lonely for a while, just going through life, looking for someone to share his miserable existence with. He hadn't realized he'd been looking for someone like her until recently. She was a brightness in his dark world. The things she said, and the way she moved, he was just drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He couldn't help it.

She walked back into the house after taking the trash out and looked at him. "You need to get off this couch and go find someone," she told him. She'd been trying to get him out there to find someone since the day she started. "You're too good looking of a man to be here alone."

He got up and walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her against him. "I could use somebody like you," he whispered, staring down into her storm blue eyes. He really hoped she would realize that she could use somebody like him. Maybe he was getting his hopes up, but he didn't want to see the day she left without even trying to make her his.

She smiled slowly, a blush on her cheeks. Her hands ran up his arms until they met behind his neck. "Okay." She leaned up on her toes and kissed him.


	4. Over Protective Sister

Overprotective Sister

Daryl walked over and sat beside Maggie. She looked just about as bad as he felt. She smiled at him as he sat down. "I uh…need to tell you something." He wouldn't look at her.

"What is it?"

Daryl sighed and shook his head. "I uh…I was with Beth for a while…we got out together." He played with his nails as he told Maggie what had happened. "She wanted to get a drink. I didn't get it at first, but then I did. It was a mission, it was something to do." He sighed and looked into the darkness on the other side of the car. "We got really drunk, I yelled at her, cried, and we burnt down a house…then we found this place. It was safe, there was food…then I opened the door, thinking it was the dog and walkers attacked."

He knew he was going giving her bits and pieces, but some of that she couldn't know. Some of that was only for him and Beth. "I told her to run…and she did. She made it out but…someone took her." He looked at Maggie. "She's gone."

Maggie nodded her head a little. "We'll find her…eventually."

"I uhm…" Shit how was he supposed to say this? "I think I love her, Maggie."

Maggie looked at him, her brows drawing tight. "What do you mean you love her? Daryl you're twice her age."

He nodded his head. "I know. I know it ain't right…but I do." He looked at Maggie hoping she'd understand. "She's…I can't explain it. It's like I'm in the dark and she's the only thing getting me through it."

"Daryl, he's nineteen."

"I know," he growled.

Maggie sighed and rubbed her face. There was too much going on, too many emotions running through them all. "If she loves you, really loves you, I'm not going to stand in the way. You deserve love." She looked at him, her eyes fierce. "But I swear to hell if you hurt her, I will kill you."

Daryl nodded his head. "Once I find her, ain't no one gonna hurt her again."


	5. A Haunting in Georgia

A Haunting in Georgia

Beth frowned when she heard the strange noises coming from the barn again. This was the fourth night in a row. She was convinced there was a ghost in there. She wasn't sure what else it could be. Of course she was too scared to go in there alone though. That's why she'd called Daryl and was waiting for him to show up. He was going to go in there with her. If anything she could trip him and get away from whatever was making those god awful noises.

She looked up when she saw the flashlight coming across the lawn. Daryl looked half asleep as he walked up to her. "What are we doing again?" he asked, yawning and rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand.

"The barn is haunted," she hissed, climbing up the ladder to the hayloft so they could get inside.

"Well, there is a full moon," Daryl muttered, climbing up behind her.

"Stare at my ass another time," Beth scolded as she pulled herself through the window. She swore, sometimes sex was all men thought about. She jumped and bit her lip again when she heard the noise again. She swore it sounded like someone was in serious pain. "Did you hear that?" she asked as Daryl climbed in.

He nodded his head and walked to the edge of the loft and looked over. Beth followed, staying behind him, ready to push him if she needed to get away. She loved Daryl, but she'd seen enough horror movies to know that trying to save both of them never worked. Daryl peeked over the ledge and just stared laughing. Beth frowned and looked over, quickly looking away. "Oh my god."

"Daryl? Beth? What the hell are you two doing here?" Maggie demanded, covering herself with a blanket as Glenn quickly pulled his jeans back on.

"What are we doing?" Daryl asked, looking down at them. "I should ask you that. We thought something was dead or dying in here." He shook his head as he wiped his eyes, crying from laughing so hard. "Glenn, you sound like a dying cow. Beth thought the barn was haunted."

Beth blushed and looked over the ledge slowly. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Fuck you, Daryl." Glenn helped Maggie up before they walked out.

Beth fell back against the hay. "I can't believe they've been in here having sex."

"I can't believe Glenn sounds like that when he's having sex." Daryl sat beside her and looked at her, still laughing.

"It's not funny," she whined. "This barn is haunted." She covered her face, mortified. She gasped when Daryl pulled her onto his lap and looked up at her. "What are you doing?" she asked as his hands played with the hem of her shirt.

"Let's leave our own ghosts," he whispered, kissing her belly. Beth moaned, her head falling back on her neck as he kissed her belly, pushing her shirt up. She held onto him, gasping his name to the stars as he made love to her.


	6. Things We Lost in the Fire

Things We Lost in the Fire

They sat there staring at the smoldering pile of what used to be their home. It was gone, nothing by ash was left behind and they didn't know what to do. Everything was gone, everything that had been sitting on the shelves, everything in the cupboards, in the fancy case she'd bought at an antique shop. It was all gone. Everything had been eaten up by the flames.

The fire department told them to make a list of everything they'd lost, everything they could remember for the insurance company. They sat down in the grass, still wet from the water that had been sprayed on the house. She held the notebook in her hand, the pen in the other, writing down everything he told her. There was the obvious things, the tableware, the electronics, the furniture, but as he rambled off things he realized that they were sentimental things in there too. Things they couldn't get back ever.

Like the ticket stubs from their first date that she'd saved. He'd taken her to see some stupid romantic comedy and half way through she'd suggested they go see the new Marvel movie that was out. That was the first sign that she'd been perfect for him. Her diaries were gone too. Six of them that she'd kept over the years, filling one up and staring another. He'd sat down one day and read all of them. He'd been lonely, missing her. She'd been out on a business trip and that had been the closest he could get to her, curled up with her pillow that smelt like her, reading her diaries. He knew everything that had been in them. Knew every story, but the way she had written them made them feel new.

They were never going to be the same again. He started to realize that they had caused this fire. This fire hadn't just burnt the house down. It had burnt down the walls they'd put up to keep the other out. He was the match and she'd been the rock that sparked the flame. As they climbed into a cab to head to the hotel for the night he pulled her close and held her, kissing her hair that smelt like smoke. They would never be the same again, but they'd be better. They had their lives, they had each other, and he was going to spend every day making sure she knew how much she was loved, how much he needed her. Things were going to get better.


	7. Shop Talk

Shop Talk

"Where do you think you and Glenn will be in five years?"

"I don't know, hopefully safe and alive. Do you really think about stuff like that?"

"Well yeah, what's the point of living if you can't think about stuff like that?"

"Well, what about you and Daryl, where do you think you'll be in five years?"

"I'd like to think Eugene will have the cure and the walkers will be gone and Daryl and I can start working on a family."

"Do you think Daryl wants a family?"

"He told me so."

"Well, then, I guess that's something to live for."

"You and Glenn don't talk about kids?"

"I don't know. We have before, but after what happened to Lori, I just…I don't know. And then there was Terminus."

"Yeah, but what if Eugene can make a cure, what if there aren't anymore walkers?"

"I'd love a family, I've always wanted one."

"Daryl wants a chance to be the father his should have been. It scares him though. He doesn't want to end up like him."

"I don't think that could ever happen."

"I hope so."

"Hey Beth?"

"Hmm?"

"What's he like, you know, when you're alone?"

"Well…he is different. He's more affectionate, more…he likes to cuddle."

"Really? I never would have guessed that."

"Yeah, and he nuzzles my neck when he wants to make out but doesn't want to ask me. It's cute."

"That's ridiculous."

"I love it. It's like our secret code. Don't get me wrong, he can be rough and dominating when he knows I need it like that, but he can be sweet and loving too. His the prefect combination."

"We should get back."

"Yeah, let's go."


	8. Letters

Letters

Daryl growled when he felt the infected teeth sink deep into his arm, tearing away flesh. He grabbed his knife and buried it deep in the walker's skull as he hit his knees. Rick called out his name and came running over. "Daryl."

He shook his head. He knew he was dead. He slipped his bag off his shoulder and pulled out Beth's journal. He'd picked it up the night he'd found her bag lying in the middle of the road. "Give this to Beth, when you find her." Rick nodded and took the book from him, putting it into his pocket. "I love you, brother."

Rick grabbed the back of Daryl's head and pressed his forehead against his. "I love you too." Rick shut his eyes tight, putting his gun to Daryl's temple. He pulled the trigger, tears falling from his eyes as he stood up, putting the gun away. He picked Daryl's body up and carried him back to camp. They were going to say goodbye the right way.

…

He couldn't believe she was standing there in front of them. It had been two years since Daryl had lost her, but there she was. She looked stronger, tougher; her hair was longer, braided over her shoulder. He could see her eyes searching for him and he saw the moment she realized he wasn't there. "How did it happen?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"Walker." Rick reached into his bag and pulled out the journal. "He told me to give you this."

Beth took the journal that she'd once kept and ran her fingers over the worn leather. Tears pricked at her eyes as she nodded her head. No one stopped her as she found a tree to sit under. Beth opened up the book and turned back to her last entry, one she'd wrote the night they'd been attacked together at the morgue. When she flipped the page she saw the scratchy hand writing that didn't belong to her. He'd written in her journal.

_She's gone. But I'm going to get her back. Ain't no one gonna keep her from me. Whoever they were…they best start praying because I'm comin'. Beth, one day, you're gonna read this. Should have told you a long time ago. I love you._

Tears were stinging her eyes as she turned the pages.

_It's been months. I don't know where she is, fuck I don't even know where to start looking. She's gotta still be out there. I've lost so much time. Merle would call me a pussy if he ever read this. I feel like there's a whole in my heart where she used to be. Every day I go on without her, it just gets bigger. I need to find her before its gone. I never needed anyone like I need Beth. She's the flame in the dark for me. I didn't see it until that night at the morgue. But she is. She's so pure, so good, so light. Don't matter what situation she's in. God, my chest hurts just thinking about her. _

Her heart was breaking into a million pieces.

_I cried today. Couldn't help it. it's been a year to the day. I've been counting. I hope she don't mind this. She can always tear 'em out if she does. I saw a blonde walker while I was out hunting. Blonde curly hair, and I just thought it was her. I couldn't take that. I had to put Merle down after I'd found him. If it had been her…she would have bit me because I wouldn't have been able to do it. The walker turned around but it wasn't her. I put it down and cried like a pussy. I can't believe I haven't found her yet. I'm starting to lose hope. _

Beth wiped her eyes and flipped the page.

_Two years to the day. Two fucking years and she's still gone. I don't know what I'm going to do. Everyone tells me to move on. That she's gone and she's not coming back. I haven't said her name since I told Rick what had happened. They tell me that maybe if I say her name I'll be able to move on, but I can't do that. It makes it too real. I found some wild flowers today, found some Cherokee Roses; I knew they were for her. I picked them and brought them back to camp, I pressed them in the back of the journal. Two years…fuck maybe she is gone. Maybe I should give up. Wherever you are Beth…I love you._

Beth turned to the back of the book and her tears fell onto the dried, pressed roses in the back. She closed the book and held it close as she cried. She'd fought so hard to get back to him; she'd never gotten to tell him. She hugged her knees, holding the journal close to her heart. "I love you too."


	9. Swimming Lessons

Swimming Lessons

"What do you mean you never learned to swim?" Daryl stared at Beth. He couldn't believe it. Beth was about as southern as it got, how the hell had she never learned to swim.

"It never came up." She shrugged her shoulders like it wasn't that big of a deal, but it really was. There was a river they needed to cross coming up in a day or two and he didn't want to waste time looking for a bridge.

"Well you're about to learn. Get them clothes off." He walked over to the small pond they were near. It was small, but big enough he could teach her. He kicked off his boots and pulled his shirt over his head. Beth grumbled behind him but did as he told her. When she was down to her bra and panties she walked over and stood beside him. Daryl pulled his jeans off and waded into the water, testing its depths. Twenty yards out and he couldn't touch the bottom anymore. He moved closer to shore and held his hands out; the water was up to his chest, she wouldn't be able to touch where he was standing. "Come on."

Beth looked wary. "Are you sure we have to do this?" she asked. Daryl nodded his head, giving her a stern look. Beth huffed and slowly started to wade into the water, shivering. He smirked, it was a little chilly. He could see the slight panic as she got deeper and deeper. He took a few steps closer to her, taking her hands into his when she was close enough.

"Wrap your legs around me," he told her, slowly backing up until he was almost neck deep. Beth bit her lip nervously, looking up at him. "Now, let go and kick your feet, gonna tread water first." Beth nodded her head and slowly unwrapped her legs from around his waist. "Pretend you're riding a bike." She bit her lip but squeezed his hands a little tighter. "Don't worry, ain't gonna let you go."

He watched her for a little bit until she wasn't really using him to stay above the water. "Okay, now I'm gonna let go." She looked up at him, panic lining her eyes. "Use your arms, move them in circles, your legs won't have to do so much work then."

"O-okay." Beth slowly released her hold on his hands and stared to do as he said. Daryl took a few steps back, treading his own water as he watched her. She was a quick study, he'd give her that. She seemed to be doing fine.

"Ready to try swimming?" he asked.

"I think so."

Daryl moved closer to her. "Okay, I'm gonna lay you on your belly." He slowly worked her through the steps, held her while she practiced. Before either of them really knew it she was doing laps around the small pond. He smirked, crossing his arms as he watched her get the hang of underwater swimming. They wouldn't have a problem getting across the river now. She swam over to him and smiled, treading water. He knew she was tired though. He wrapped his arms around her and carried her back to shore.

"Thank you," she said softly as they laid out in the sun to dry off.

"Mhm." Daryl looked at her as she leaned up on her arms and bent over and kissed his cheek. They were both blushing when she laid back down. Oh hell, he was in trouble now.


	10. Saints

Saints

Daryl slowly crept through the farm house. He was looking for Hershel Greene, not many people knew, but he was running an illegal drug ring. His own daughters didn't even know about it. Daryl was there, without Connor, he was waiting in the car. They didn't think it was going to be that difficult to take out one man pushing seventy three, so Connor had told his younger twin to handle it. With his gun ready to fire, he walked into the kitchen, and realized he'd fucked up. His youngest was standing there, washing dishes. She turned around, hearing him walk in. "Who are you?" she asked, eyeing his gun slowly.

Daryl panicked; he wasn't sure what to do. He grabbed her and pulled her through the house kicking and screaming. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Connor demanded as they walked outside and he jumped into the back seat with the girl.

"Just fucking drive the car," Daryl growled, holding her down as she swore at them.

"Fucking idiot," Connor mumbled, slamming his foot down on the gas and peeling away from the house, sending gravel flying. "What the fuck do you plan to do with her?"

"How the fuck should I know? I panicked!" Daryl grunted as she caught him with a good right hook. The girl had an arm on her. "Knock it off or I'm gonna tie you up," he warned her. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Are you those two Irish guys?" she asked. "The ones that have been killing people?"

Conner looked back at them. "She knows who we are."

"Of course she fucking knows who we are; we've been all over the news." Daryl rubbed his face. It was not supposed to go down like this. Conner drove them back into the city and back to their apartment. Daryl looked at the girl. "Are you gonna behave or do I need to knock you out?"

She huffed and crossed her arms. "I'll behave."

Daryl nodded and climbed out of the car, pulling her out behind him. He and Connor led her up the stairs to their apartment and sat her down on the couch. Connor rubbed his face, pacing as he looked at her. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Beth."

He nodded his head. "Well Beth, where is your dad?"

She narrowed her eyes at them. "Why?"

"Because he's a bad man, and if know who we are, then you know what we do to bad men." Connor put his gun on the table. "So, where is he?"

Beth shrugged. "He went on a business trip to Knoxville." She crossed her arms and sat back, crossing one leg over the other.

Connor sighed and looked at Daryl. "What do we do now?" Daryl asked.

"We could kill her."

Daryl shook his head. "We kill bad people, she's innocent. You know that." He rubbed his eyes and looked at her. "Let's just keep her for a while."

Connor swore under his breath. "Just order some fucking pizzas."

…

Beth sighed and looked around the apartment. Daryl and Connor were out doing whatever they did. They'd locked her into the apartment and handcuffed her to the table she was sitting at so she wouldn't get away. She'd been here for a week now. She hadn't wanted to believe what they said about her dad, but they'd showed her proof of the drug deals. She couldn't deny it anymore. She sighed and picked up the now cold pizza and took a bite. That's what they lived on she found out, pizza and beer and yet they were both so fit, and those Irish accents were sexy as hell.

She looked up when she heard someone at the door, it sounded like they were back. At least, she thought they were back until the door was kicked in and two men with guns walked in. "There she is," one of them said, walking over to her. Beth froze, watching them as they walked over. "She's cuffed to the chair."

"Who are you?" she asked, watching as the other man walked over.

"Associates of your father's, we've been ordered by our boss to kill you so you don't talk." He kicked out the leg of the chair the cuff was attacked to, splintering the wood. Beth screamed as she crashed to the floor. They quickly picked her up and were dragging her out when Connor and Daryl showed back up.

"I suggest you let the girl go," Daryl demanded, pointing his gun at the man holding her.

"Not a chance, Irish prick." Shots were fired and Beth was thrown roughly to the floor. She kept low but turned to watch. Connor and Daryl both took a bullet, but they gave as good as they got. The man who'd kicked the door in lay dying on the floor. The other one was bleeding from more than one place.

Daryl and Connor put him on his knees and walked behind him, putting their guns to the back of his head. In perfect synchronization they spoke. "And shepherds we shall be, for Thee my Lord for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand. Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Patri Et Filli Spiritus Sancti." They both pulled their triggers and the man dropped to the floor.

Daryl walked over to her while Connor started to run around the apartment, grabbing things and throwing them into bags. "Are you okay?" Daryl asked, releasing the handcuff from her wrists.

"I am, but you're not." She looked at the bullet wound on his shoulder.

"It's nothing, I'll be fine." He helped her up and led her down to the car, Connor behind him. Beth climbed into the back while they got in the front. Connor sped away. "Who were they?" Daryl asked.

They said they were associates of my dad's. They were supposed to kill me." She leaned forward on the seat and looked at Connor's right shoulder, the one he'd been shot on. "Can you get your shirt off?" she asked. They both turned and gave her a strange look. "I helped out at the clinic; I know how to patch up bodies." The boys shrugged and Daryl helped Connor get his shirt off. Beth frowned looking at the bullet wound. "Pull over up here, at that store." Conner did as she asked. "I need some money." Daryl pulled out a few larger bills and handed them to her. "Wait here."

She climbed out of the car and hurried inside, double checking to make sure she didn't have any blood on her. She quickly found everything she would need, a first aid kit, a sewing kit, bandages, extra antiseptic, she also grabbed alcohol, water, and some food, she didn't know where they were going. She quickly paid for everything, ignoring the look the cashier gave her. She hurried back to the car and jumped back into the backseat. "Okay, drive." She pulled out the first aid kit and pulled out the tweezers, ripping the package open with her teeth. "This is probably going to hurt," she warned Connor.

"S'alright little girl, do what you need to." Beth nodded her head and wedged herself between the seats as good as she could to get the best look at his shoulder. She carefully used the tweezers to pull the bullet out, being as gentle as she could. She dropped the bullet into the ash tray and put the tweezers back. She ripped her shirt off and split it into a few pieces. She grabbed the antiseptic and alcohol. She handed the latter to Daryl who opened it and gave his brother a drink before Beth poured the medication onto the wound. He groaned and tensed up.

"Sorry," she muttered, pressing a piece of her shirt against it. She didn't give any thought to the fact that she was just wearing her bra with two men who had kidnapped her. "I have to sew it up, so keep the car as steady as you can." She threaded the needle and slowly started to sew up the wound, keeping her hand as steady as she could. Daryl watched her intently as Connor drove, still sipping on the vodka she'd gotten. Once Beth had him all bandaged up, she put the needle and thread away and tapped a bandage over the wound. "There," she said, sitting back and grabbing the vodka, taking a drink. "You should be okay for a few hours. It wasn't deep so you won't bleed out." She handed the vodka back and looked at Daryl. "Your turn."

Daryl shook his head. "We're almost there, he pulled his coat off and handed it to her. "Cover up."

Beth did as she said and pulled his coat on, packing up everything she'd gotten before they pulled up to a small house out in the country. Daryl helped her out of the car and led her inside. Beth laid out all of her supplies on the table. "I'm going out, I'll be back," Connor said, getting a new shirt from the bag. "Beth, write down your sizes." Beth blushed a little but did as he told her and handed the paper back. He kissed Daryl before walking out.

She turned and looked at Daryl. "Let's get you patched up." Daryl nodded and walked over. Beth helped him get her shirt off, unable to shake the blush as so much skin was exposed. He sat on the edge of the table as she picked up the tweezers. She carefully pulled the bullet out and dropped it onto the table. Carefully she poured the medicine onto his shoulder. He hissed, his head falling back on his head as the pain set in. "Sorry," she muttered, wiping away the excess and pushing part of her shirt against it.

Beth shrugged out of his coat, the long sleeves just getting in the way. She needed her hands free. She picked up the needled and re-threaded it before gently putting a hand on his chest. She couldn't get rid of the fucking blush as he tipped his head back and looked down at her with those intense blue eyes. She bit her lip and slowly started to stitch him up. "You're good at this," he said softly, watching her work.

Beth shrugged a little. "I'm used to working on animals, but it's the same basic concept." She looked up at him as she tied off the thread. She licked her lips, noticing the way he stared at her. She shook her head and tore her eyes away from his, grabbing the bandages and tying them in place. She jumped feeling his hands on her waist, slowly moving up her sides. She looked back up at him.

"Why didn't you run?" he asked, his hands on her sides.

"What?"

"When Connor stopped at the store. You could have ran, why didn't you?" he asked.

Beth shook her head. She hadn't thought about it. "I just…it didn't cross my mind. You two were hurt…you needed my help." She looked down, slightly embarrassed. She wasn't very good at this kidnapped thing. "Thank you, by the way, for saving me."

Daryl tipped her head up, staring down at her with those blue diamond eyes. "You're a good person," he told her. Beth stared at him. Something was happening to her. She licked her lips again, watching his eyes flash to them. He started to lean in and Beth was more than okay with that. Psychologists would call is Stockholm syndrome, but when his lips touched hers, she didn't care. She moaned softly against his lips, her hands running up to his hair. He stood up and walked over to a chair, pulling her with him, kissing her as he sat down and pulled her over him so she was straddling his hips.

His hands ran up her bare sides, over the cups of her bra, giving her breasts a light squeeze before they ran around to her back, deftly undoing the clasp. Beth let the bra fall from her arms and Daryl tossed it onto the table. They broke away, needing air. She rested her forehead against his as his hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs brushing over her nipples. Beth moaned, her hips rocking against his as he teased her nipples into hard peaks, pinching them lightly. His eyes flashed up to hers. "Are you okay with this?" he asked.

Beth nodded her head quickly. "Please," she begged, rolling her hips against him. She could feel him getting hard in his jeans. He licked his lips and slid his hands around her ass, picking her up as he stood. "Daryl, your shoulder." He shouldn't be carrying her.

"Is fine," he told her as he carried her into the next room and laid her out on the couch. Beth bit her lip, staring up at him as he looked down at her. "So fucking beautiful," he whispered, kneeling between her legs. Beth put one on the back of the couch, the other going to the floor as he rested himself in the cradle of her hips. He kissed her again, his hands going to her jeans. Beth arched her hips off the couch so he could pull them down, running her fingers through his hair.

She knew what she was doing was crazy. This man she was about to have sex with had kidnaped her, taken her away from her dad. But, he'd also saved her life and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to him. She gasped, her hips arching when she felt his hard cock press against her. She hadn't even realized he'd kicked off his jeans. She looked up at him, her hands tangled in his hair, both panting and starting to sweat as they stared at each other.

"Last chance," he warned her.

She shook her head, running one hand down between them, stroking him, guiding him to her. "I want you." He groaned, his eyes snapping shut as she eased him into her body. Beth closed her eyes, let her head fall back as he filled and stretched her. He started a slow rhythm, giving them both a chance to adjust to the sensations. Beth's nails bit into his back as he rocked against her, his hard cock filling her pussy so nicely.

"You're heaven," he whispered to her, his accent thicker with the intense sensations running through him. Beth wrapped her legs around him, moaning as he slammed deep into her. She got lost in the feeling of him filling her again and again. When she felt her orgasm rip through her, her back arched off the couch, her nails drew blood, her voice caught in her throat, and stars danced in front of her eyes. Daryl fell on top of her, both of them sweaty and gasping for air. Beth ran her fingers through his hair as the air cooled them.

He quickly grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch when they heard Connor walk back in. He looked at them on the couch. "Well alright then," Connor said with a smirk, looking at them. "How long as this been going on?"

Beth blushed and buried her head in Daryl's chest, embarrassed. "Since you left?" Daryl smirked a bit at his brother.

Connor nodded his head. "Well, I hope you two had fun." He took the bags to the kitchen and put them down. "Clothes, food, and guns."

Daryl slowly eased himself off of Beth, making sure to keep her covered. He pulled his jeans back on and walked over to the table. Beth wrapped the blanket around herself and followed him, padding barefoot to the kitchen. "Thanks," she said, taking the clothes Connor handed her. "I'm just gonna go put these on."

Daryl smirked watching her walk off. Connor looked at him. "What?"

"You're going to make things complicated," Connor warned him.

Daryl sighed and nodded his head. "I know."


	11. Tear Drops on My Guitar

Tear Drops on My Guitar

He found her in her cell, writing in her journal like she did every night before she went to bed. It was late, he knew that. He'd just gotten back from a run, and he had something for her. She looked up, the candle light reflecting off her storm blue eyes. She smiled and closed the book. "You're back." She got up and walked over to him, hugging him. "I was beginning to think something happened."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Nah, just had to go a little farther than usual," he assured her. "I uh, I brought you something." He picked up the guitar from behind the wall where he'd been hiding it. Her eyes lit up when she saw it and she smiled, gently taking it from him. "Thought you'd like it, ya know, when you sing."

Beth smiled and leaned up on her toes, kissing his cheek. "Thanks," she said softly. Daryl nodded and watched her sit down on the bed, stroking the strings. He'd done good. He smiled and headed to his own cell to get some sleep.

…

Beth was numb as she made her way back to her cell. He wasn't coming back. They'd found his bike, crashed on the side of the road after he'd been gone for a week. They found his crossbow not far off. With all of the blood, they assumed the worst. She sat on her bed, pulling her guitar onto her lap, tears falling onto the varnished wood. "I love you," she whispered before she started to write him a song.


	12. Out of Love

Out of Love

Carol found them in the guard tower. When she hadn't been able to find Beth, and she knew Daryl was on watch, she knew there was only one place they could be. As far as she knew no one else knew about the secret relationship that was going on, but Carol needed to talk to them, before the others found out. She made sure to knock on the door before she walked inside. Daryl was leaning on the wall and Beth was leaning against the window. She didn't miss how red and swollen their lips were, or the fact that Beth was blushing. "We need to talk." She closed the door, shutting them all in.

"About what?" Daryl asked, crossing his arms.

"About you two." Carol leaned back against the door and looked between them. "No one else knows yet, at least I don't think they do." She ran a hand over her hair. "How long has this been going on?"

Beth chewed her lip and looked at Daryl. "About a month," she answered quietly.

Carol nodded her head. She didn't know how she felt about this. She wanted them to both be happy. But Daryl was twice her age. "How do you think your dad and sister are going to take this?" she asked.

Beth shrugged her shoulders, moving closer to Daryl. There was no point in hiding it anymore. Daryl wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. "It doesn't matter. It's none of their business. Besides, dad is so wrapped up in Rick and Maggie's got her head so far up Glenn's ass I doubt they know I'm ever gone, unless Judith is crying."

Carol frowned a bit. Beth had a point. No one seemed to pay her much attention unless they needed a babysitter. She looked at Daryl. He looked just as upset about that as Carol was. She sighed and nodded her head. "I'll keep quiet until you're ready to tell everyone." She smiled a little. "And I'll be on your side when you do tell them."

Beth smiled a little. "Thanks Carol." Carol nodded her head and walked out. There was a shit storm brewing with those two.


	13. Who?

Who?

Beth sighed and tried to ignore the looks people were giving her as she walked through camp. It wasn't like she was showing or anything yet. It had gotten out that she was pregnant, but she refused to tell anyone who the father was. She was trying to protect him, if they found out, they'd probably kill him. Everyone thought it was Carl, which wasn't true. Carl was only fourteen, even in an apocalypse, Beth would never do that. She sighed and grabbed the food Carol had set aside for her and walked back to her tent, she wasn't going to sit there with their looks.

Daryl watched her walk away and huffed; he got up and followed her. He hated the fact that she wouldn't tell anyone who the father was. It didn't help that the whole group thought it was Carl's. He didn't think Beth was interested in Carl. But…when he'd heard Carl talking about it with one of the younger boys, he'd started to think that maybe he really was. He seemed to think he was. "Beth," he called out, stopping her before she could walk inside. "We need to talk."

She frowned a little but nodded her head. "What's up?"

"We need to break up, or end whatever is going on with us." It killed him to say it, he really did love Beth.

"What? Daryl, why?"

"Carl is the father of your baby. How can I keep you? He's been going around all week telling everyone how he's the dad."

He saw the anger flare inside of her. "I've never slept with Carl. I would never sleep with Carl." She put her food down and cupped his face. "Daryl, you're the father. It's always been you." She frowned a little and let her hands fall. "I didn't want to say anything because we've been keeping it a secret, and I didn't know what they'd do to you."

He pulled her into him. He felt like an ass now. He kissed her head and sighed. "We need to tell them, Rick's having a fit about it being Carl's and he needs to set the story straight." Beth nodded her head against him. Daryl led her back to the fire where they set the record straight.


	14. My Man

My Man

Beth smiled and kissed Daryl goodbye as he walked off to go hunting. She went back to feeding Judith when she saw Amy out of the corner of her eye, following Daryl, trying to be sneaky about it. Beth didn't say a word, she got up and handed Judith to Glenn, handing him the bottle before she picked up her knife and followed Amy. They'd rescued her from Terminus, and the damn woman knew that Beth was with Daryl. It didn't stop her from constantly flirting with him. Beth was about to put an end to it. She caught up with Amy and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around. "What do you think you're doing?" Beth asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh, nothing just thought I'd take a walk."

Beth rolled her eyes. "You're going after Daryl, aren't you?"

Amy smirked and crossed her arms. "He deserves a real woman, not some kid."

Beth's anger got the best of her. She was stick of people calling her a kid. She pulled back and hit Amy hard with a right hook before she could stop herself. As Amy cried out and held her nose Beth glared at her. "Stay away from my man, or you're going to get worse." She turned around and headed back to camp.

Later that night, she was sitting at the fire, eating when Daryl walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "So, you'll beat up anyone who tries to steal your man?" he asked.

Beth's eyes widened. "You saw that?"

He nodded his head against her back. "It was cute." He kissed her shoulder. "My little wild cat." Beth blushed as he sat beside her. She glanced at him and he just winked at her. They looked up as Amy joined them. She was keeping her hair down, trying to hide her broken nose. Beth smirked a little and grabbed Daryl's shirt, pulling him down and kissing him. There were a few catcalls as everyone watched. She pulled away and glanced at Amy who just took her food and walked off. "Oh yeah, I think I like this possessive side of you," he teased.

Beth shrugged a little. "You're my man, about damn time they learned that."


	15. Lonely II

Lonely II

Beth was lying in her bed in the white house. It was crazy when she thought about where she was sleeping, surreal when she remembered that her hair was wet and the sheets felt so smooth against her legs because Eugene was a genius and had gotten hot water going again and she'd had a shower and shaved. She was going to have to remember to thank him in the morning. She sighed and tossed and turned restlessly. She was feeling lonely tonight and needy, very needy. It didn't help that she'd seen Daryl on her way to her room, shirtless and dripping wet. She licked her lips, remembering how editable he'd looked.

She looked over when she heard the door click open. Daryl slowly walked in, closing the door behind him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

He smirked, still shirtless, and walked over to the bed, pulling the blankets off of her. Beth shivered a little, wearing nothing but a tank top and a pair of panties. "I owe you one, remember?" he whispered, his voice deep, dark, filled with promise. He climbed onto the bed, straddling her hips, lifting her shirt over her head. Beth blushed, staring up at him.

He didn't say another word as he kissed his way down her body, over her belly, nipping at her hips as he pulled her underwear off her legs, tossing them across the room. Beth gasped, her back arching, her fingers going to his hair as he licked her pussy slowly, bottom to top, staying on the outside. That delicious tingling started low in her belly as her legs fell apart a little further. She could feel him smirking against her as he slowly parted her with his fingers and drew her clit into her mouth, sucking on it.

Beth mewled, moaned, and writhed under him. Thank god for Eugene and the ability to shave. Now she really needed to thank him. She pulled on Daryl's hair and gasped out his name as he drove her to orgasm. When she was spent, lying back on the sheets, sweaty and satiated, he crawled up and laid beside her, looking down at her with a smug smirk. "You're a danger to women with that tongue," she told him, starting to regain control over her breathing.

He smirked, running his fingers over her belly. "Is that so?"

She nodded her head. "They should lock you up, protect them from you."

He chuckled, nuzzling her neck. "Who's going to protect you?"

Beth smirked, fisting a hand in his hair and pulling him up to kiss her. "Who says I want to be protected?"


	16. Got Bit, Fever Hit, World Gone to Shit

Got Bit, Fever Hit, World Gone to Shit

He winced as he pulled his vest a little closer to his body, trying to hide the obvious as he walked back into camp. Rick met him first. "What happened?" Daryl just pulled his vest away and showed him. "She's in your tent."

Daryl nodded his head and clapped him on the shoulder, walking to his tent. She was inside, folding clothes. Tears pricked his eyes. Fuck he was going to miss her. "Beth," he rasped out. He was out of breath, sweaty, the fever already setting in.

She looked up at him and he knew the second she realized what had happened. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she shook her head slowly. "No," she whispered, dropping the clothes in her hands. "No." She got up, going to him. He slowly peeled his vest away, showing her the spot where a chunk of his flesh was missing. Sobs shook her body as she stared at it. Daryl slowly hit his knees. She helped him to the ground. "You can't leave me," she whispered, running her hands through his hair.

He smiled a little and cupped her face, pulling her down and kissing her. "I love you. I'll always love you." He coughed, his body already starting to shut down. Everything hurt, but nothing hurt more than his heart. It was shattering piece by piece.

She griped his shirt, her nails biting through the fabric into her palms. "I love you too," she choked out. She shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head. "You were supposed to be the last man standing," she whispered, tears hitting his chest as she cried. He wanted to hold her, wanted to comfort her, tell her it was all going to be okay. But that was a lie. "Damn it, Daryl, don't leave me."

He swallowed hard; it was getting harder to breathe. "Beth, baby, go outside," he told her. God, if he came back and bit her…he couldn't let that happen.

She shook her head. "No." She wiped her eyes on the backs of her hands and grabbed his knife, putting it to the side. "I'm not leaving you, not until I have to."

"The baby," he rasped out before choking on blood.

"Will be fine." She took a deep breath, staring down at him, her storm blue eyes dark as a storm raged inside of her. "I'll make sure they know all about their daddy, and how much he loved us." She smiled through the tears, cupping his face and kissing him again. "I love you, Daryl Dixon."

He nodded. He could handle that. Beth was strong; she was going to make it. She'd be okay. As he closed his eyes, for the last time as a human, he realized that she'd been wrong. He wasn't going to be the last one standing. She was.


	17. Vest

Vest

Daryl walked into his room to the sexiest damn thing he'd ever seen in his life. Beth was lying on the bed, his leather vest wrapped around her shoulders, and not a damn stitch of anything else. He smirked slowly, setting his crossbow down as he stared at her. "Well, ain't that the prettiest damn thing." He pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor as he walked over to the bed.

"You've been looking a little…stressed," Beth purred as he covered her body with his, her fingers running through his hair. "I thought this might help."

Daryl chuckled and kissed her. "You may be on to something." He ran his hands down her hips, loving the way she arched into his touch. No matter what, sex with Beth was like the first time, every time. He was always amazed at how loud she could get, how quiet she could be, how hot he could make her, how wet she would get for him, how her body responded so beautifully for him. He nuzzled her belly as he pulled her legs over his shoulders. "You're already soaking," he muttered, looking up the expanse of her body at her.

Beth blushed and looked down at him. "I may have been fantasizing about this," she admitted.

He smirked and kissed her inner thigh. "Naughty girl." He spread her slowly and ran a finger over her dripping sex. Beth moaned softly, arching her hips off the bed. "God, Beth, you're fucking perfect," he whispered before leaning in and drawing her clit into his mouth, sucking on it. Beth moaned, her back making a sexy curve as she arched and pulled on his hair. He smirked against her and kissed his way back up her body, deciding they both didn't need teasing tonight.

Her hands flew to his jeans; quickly undoing them and helping him push them down his legs. "I need you, now," she gasped out as she hooked her legs around his hips. He eased into her willing body and let his head drop to her shoulder. She was perfection wrapped around him. "Oh, god," she gasped out, her pussy contracting around him, getting used to being filled.

Daryl gripped her hips tightly and started to rock against her, holding her close. "Why are you so perfect?" he asked, rolling his hips before pulling out and slamming back into her.

"Because we're perfect for each other," she panted, and if that didn't just melt his heart. He fisted his hand in her hair and pulled her head back, kissing her as he slammed against her. Beth cried out into his mouth, his pussy clamping down around him as she came, hard. Daryl grunted, shoving his tongue into her mouth as he came and she sucked on it.

He fell to the bed beside her, helping her slip out of his vest and tossing it to the floor. He realized she was right as he held her close. They were perfect for each other. She was the light in the his darkness, and he was her strength when she needed it.


	18. What Are You Doing?

What Are You Doing?

Beth gasped, running her fingers through Daryl's hair as he kissed his way up her belly, pushing her shirt up until it fell to the ground beside them. She knew they shouldn't be doing this out in the open where anyone could happen upon them. They were just behind the barn for heaven's sake. But when he lifted her and she felt him pressing against her, she couldn't find it in herself to care anymore. At least, not until Carl came walking around the side of the barn. "What are you doing?" he asked, turning his head to the side. Beth gasped and quickly covered her naked breasts; thankful Daryl didn't put her down.

"We're uh…stretching," Daryl answered, looking between her and Carl. Beth was sure her face was a bright red, mortification running through her.

"What kind of stretching is that?"

Daryl looked at Beth for help. "Yoga," she said, saying the first thing that popped into her head. Why couldn't he just leave?

Carl wasn't a stupid kid though, and he was starting to see through their lies. "Wait…if you're stretching, how come Beth is naked?" he asked.

Beth covered her face. This had to be the worst possible thing that could have happened in that moment. Daryl smirked a bit and she had to resist the urge to slap that smirk right off his pretty face. "Go ask your dad," he answered. Beth's eyes widened as she stared at him, mouth agape. Carl shrugged and ran off. "What?"

"I thought we were keeping this a secret."

Daryl shrugged. "He would have told someone eventually."

Beth groaned and covered her face again as Daryl slowly lowered her to the ground, the mood more than ruined. "They're what?" they heard Maggie scream from the house.

Beth looked up at Daryl. "Run. Run fast."


	19. Moment Alone

Moment Alone

Daryl headed for his tent, hoping against hope Beth was in there and no one stopped them. It had been two weeks since they'd actually gotten a moment alone together, other than to sleep. There had been so much to do and it needed to get done. Someone was always asking one of them for help, or interrupting them any time they tried. He'd given up hope, but as he saw Beth walk into the tent he smirked, thinking they were actually going to make it this time.

"Hey Daryl?" Rick asked, cutting him off before he reached the tent. He saw Beth stop and look over, the smile on her lips fading and her shoulder falling.

Daryl shook his head. He was not getting pulled away from her again. Not today. He looked at Rick. "Whatever it is, find someone else or wait."

"What are you talking about?"

Daryl pointed towards Beth. "We have not had a moment alone in two weeks, but Glenn and Maggie are goin' at it like fuckin' rabbits. I'm gonna go fuck my woman. I'll deal with whatever it is later." He walked past a very shocked Rick, grabbed Beth around the waist and pulled her into the tent with him.


	20. High School

High School

She blushed seeing him come down the hall, that ridiculously sexy smirk on his face. He was the school's bad boy and she couldn't figure out why but he had a thing for her. Not that she was complaining. Her daddy was, but she wasn't. He leaned on the locker beside hers, crossing his arms over his chest, his leather jacket pulling tight. "What's up?" she asked, looking at him when he continued to stare at her without saying anything.

"You wanna go for a ride?" he asked, slowly kicking her locker shut before she could get anything out of it.

"It's the middle of the day; we have classes to go to." She put her hands on her hips and looked up at him.

Daryl smirked and leaned in slowly, his hands replacing hers on her waist and pulling her against him. "Always the goody two shoes." He smirked, leaning in closer. She could feel his breath on her neck. "Why don't you live a little princess?"

Beth bit her lip and swallowed hard, staring up at him. Butterflies were creating a tornado in her belly as her heart raced. He was right; maybe she should live a little. Slowly she nodded her head. "Okay."

Daryl smirked and took her hand, sneaking her out of the school and over to the student parking lot where his bike was waiting for them. He was glad she hadn't chosen to wear one of her sundresses that all but killed him today. He climbed on and waited for her to climb on behind him, wrapping her tiny little arms around his waist. He smirked and started the bike, revving the engine just because he could. "Hold on tight baby girl." He pulled out of the parking lot, not caring who saw them.


	21. Not Supposed to Happen

Not Supposed to Happen

"We gotta go Beth," Daryl grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him as they snuck their way out of the prison, avoiding people and walkers alike. The obvious way out was blocked. He huffed and looked around, looking for another way out. He looked down to the fence, where the walkers were coming in. they were nearly all clear of the gates. He pulled Beth towards them, needing to get her out, needing to keep her safe. They fought their way through whatever walkers they needed to as they ran out.

She gasped and stopped, jerking her hand away from his. He turned and looked at her, about to yell at her for stopping when he saw it. She was staring down at the ground; at her father's head…he'd already turned. He sensed they were there and opened his mouth, groaning, his eyes looking for the source of food. Beth just stared at him, not moving, and he could see her starting to shut down.

Daryl pulled an arrow from his bow and stabbed Hershel's head, his heart breaking when he did it. He'd loved Hershel, looking up to him like a father. He slowly pulled his arrow out, trying to respect the man by not stepping on his decapitated head. He put his arrow back as Beth finally started to break down. She hit the ground, her knees unable to hold her up as tears streamed down her face. Daryl knelt beside her and pulled her into his arms, letting her cry. He wasn't going to berate her for this, wasn't going to force her to leave. The walkers were too preoccupied with everything going on inside the prison to notice them. He was going to let her take however long she needed.

She turned her head away from the sight of her father and buried it in his chest, her fingers curling into his shirt. Daryl pulled her close, kissed her hair. "I'm sorry," he whispered.


	22. Laziness

Laziness

Beth smiled as Daryl played with her hair. They were hiding away in the bed of one of the trucks they'd picked up. It was a gorgeous day, the sun was out and shinning, but it wasn't terribly hot, there was a nice breeze going. She leaned up on her elbow and looked down at him, blocking the sun from his eyes. "Hmm?" She just shook her head and bent down, smoothing her hair behind her ear as she kissed him. He ran his hands up her arms to her shoulders and down her back, pulling her on top of him. Beth giggled and cupped his face, loving the way his beard scratched her skin. The kiss was slow, lazy, a gentle mesh of their lips as their hands slowly caressed skin and hair.

Beth slowly settled back down beside him, laying her head on his chest. Daryl pulled his fingers through her hair, freshly brushed without tangles, and spread it over his chest. She didn't know why, but he loved playing with her hair. He didn't talk much, he never had, but he didn't really need to in order to get his emotions across. Beth knew he loved her, and she loved him, especially when he kissed her hair and sighed contently. They spent hours there, just enjoying each other and the somewhat of a day off. They would have to get back to work eventually, go back to their chores, back the reality that they were living in, but for those few slow, sweet hours, they had each other and that's all there was, just the two of them in the back of a truck.


	23. Awkwardness

Awkwardness

Beth glanced over at Daryl on the other side of the fire. God, things had been so awkward all day, and the rest of the group could feel it too, but they weren't saying anything. Daryl looked up at her, sensing her watching him and she quickly looked away with a blush on her face. What was wrong with her? So they'd had sex, big deal, it didn't need to be this awkward…unless he realized it was a big mistake and he was feeling guilty about it. She rubbed her face. She really hoped that wasn't the reason. She really liked Daryl, and she had really enjoyed what they did the night before. She just didn't know how she was supposed to act around him and it was driving her crazy.

She sighed and put her food aside before getting up and heading to her tent. "Beth?" She stopped and looked at him as he chased after her. "Can we talk for a second?" he asked. Beth nodded her head, staring at the ground. The silence stretched on and on. She sighed and fidgeted, got just get it out. He tipped her chin up and leaned in and kissed her. Beth just stared up at him.

"Wh-what was that for?" she asked.

He frowned a bit, blushing and looking away. "You didn't want me to?"

"N-no, I did, I just…Daryl things have been so awkward."

He nodded his head. "I know." He shrugged his shoulders and glanced back towards the group. "Didn't know if you wanted to keep it a secret or not."

Beth smiled a little and looked at him. "Do you?" she asked. He shook his head slowly. "Then who cares?" She threw her arms around him and kissed him. Daryl groaned and picked her up, cupping hers ass in his hands. They both ignored the catcalls coming from the group who were watching them.


	24. Interactions II

Interactions II

Beth bounced Judith in her arms, walking around outside in the warm night air. She was so tired, she just wanted to sleep, but Judith wouldn't go to sleep, she just kept crying, and fussing. Beth didn't know what to do. She wasn't hungry, she didn't need to be changed; she just wanted to walk around. Beth couldn't remember the last time she'd slept for more than a few hours at a time. She didn't want to complain though, it was just about the only thing she could do to help out, so she kept quiet, but she really, really wanted to go to sleep. She was about to start crying. She sighed and looked down at Judith as she finally yawned and started to settle in. She slowly started to make her way back into the prison, putting Judith back to bed. Hopefully she would sleep for at least a few hours. Beth tucked her in and crawled into bed, nearly asleep before her head hit the pillow.

…

She was falling asleep at the table, she was trying not to, but she couldn't help it, she was exhausted. Judith had slept for about an hour before Beth had to get back up to feed her, and she hadn't gone back to sleep. Beth was trying to feed Judith a bottle but it kept slipping from her hand and Judith was just getting frustrated. "I'm sorry," she whispered to her, picking up the bottle again and holding it back so she could eat. Judith huffed and tried to finish her bottle. Beth tried to keep her eyes open, but it wasn't easy. Hopefully after her bottle she'd be ready for a nap and Beth could get a few hours of sleep.

"Beth?" she jumped and looked up at Daryl. He'd just gotten back from a run.

She forced a smile even though she just wanted to cry. "Welcome back." She frowned, seeing the rage in his eyes. He walked out without saying another word to her and she sighed, looking back down at Judith. "Well that we weird."

She jumped, looking up when she heard the door slam open. "Daryl, what the hell has gotten into you?" Rick asked as Daryl pushed him into the room.

Daryl pointed at Beth. "Do you see what I see?" Rick looked over at Beth and Judith and Beth quickly hid her face. Daryl was not doing what she thought he was. "That girl is killin' herself takin' care of your baby." Daryl walked over and took Judith and the bottle from Beth gently and passed them to Rick. "It's your kid, not Beth's." He picked Beth up and carried her out, not caring that everyone was staring at them or the fact that Beth was blushing.

"Daryl, you didn't need to do that," she whispered as he carried her up the stairs, which didn't make sense to her. Her cell was down stairs.

"Yes, I did." He took her into his cell and gently put her down on the bed. "They don't give a shit, they ain't payin' attention like I am. You're gonna kill yourself." He sat down on the bed beside her and looked down at her. "Sleep, you need it." Beth nodded her head, already halfway there. She curled onto her side, her hand brushing his. She'd have pulled it away if she hadn't been so damn tired.

…

Daryl stared down at her and ran a hand through his hair. What the hell was everyone's problem? How could they not see how tired she was? He shook his head and moved some hair from her face. He was going to have to keep a better eye on her. She hadn't been eating either; again, he'd noticed the change in her weight when he'd picked her up. Nothing but skin and bones. He sighed and got up, quietly leaving. He walked back down to the kitchen and everyone stared at him as he grabbed his own food.

"Daryl, we didn't realize," Maggie said softly.

"I'm fuckin' aware," he snapped. "Bet you didn't know she wasn't eatin' either, just like the winter."

"What are you talking about?" Glenn asked.

"She was starvin' herself so Lori, Carl, and Hershel could eat. Now, she's starvin' herself and about to keel over from lack of sleep because she's takin' care of your baby." He glared at Rick. "Ya'll want her to pull her weight around here, fine, but don't dump that baby on her twenty-four seven." He stalked out, taking his food back up to his cell and sat on the floor, across from Beth. He sighed as he ate and watched her sleep. He was gonna look out for her now.


	25. Cowboys and Angels

Cowboys and Angels

She watched him pull onto the farm in the back of his brother's pick up with the rest of their friends. She shook her head and smiled as they all jumped out. They were here to help her daddy break in some new horses, and even though his brother could be a real jerk, they were the best boys for the job. She leaned against the pillar on the porch and watched them walk up. "Beth," he nodded as he walked up to her. "How've you been?" he asked.

Beth shrugged her shoulder. "Just got home for the summer." She smiled and led them into the house. "Daddy, Daryl's here." She walked into the kitchen to help her sister. They were making lunch for the boys. She heard her daddy lead them down to the stables where they had the horses. She watched through the window as they led them out to the field, all saddled up.

She couldn't keep her eyes off of Daryl. She knew her daddy liked him well enough to ask for his help, but if anything ever happened between his sweet southern belle of a daughter and that rough cowboy he'd probably have a heart attack. She didn't care though; there was something about his wild nature that drew her to him. She watched him talk to the stallion he was in charge of, stroking it's neck and she swore she fell in love. She smiled, watching him climb up on the horse. He seemed to be doing well, easing it around the field, until the horse freaked out and bucked him off. She saw the blood clear from the house and grabbed the medical kit as Daryl made his way back to the house.

She met him on the porch. "You saw, huh?" he asked, sitting down in one of the wicker chairs.

She smiled a little and knelt in front of him, opening up the kit. "Yeah, I did." She started to clean the deep cut on his arm. "It's deep, but I don't think you need stitches," she told him, looking up into his blue diamond eyes.

He grinned a bit and leaned forward. "What would I do without you?" he asked.

She blushed a little and looked away. "Don't be stupid, you'd be fine." Once she had the cut cleaned she started to wrap a bandage around his arm. She felt his fingers on her chin, lifting her head up as she put supplies away. "Daryl?"

He bent his head and kissed her. "Thank you."


	26. Bigger than I Thought

Bigger than I Thought

She gasped, a fire starting inside of her as Daryl kissed her belly and slowly eased her jeans off her legs. She was nervous, but tried to push it away as his hands smoothed up her legs, gently spreading her for him. Her back arched when she felt his lips on her hips, his fingers on her skin. "Daryl," she whined, her hands tugging on his hair. She was burning up, she needed him, now. He smirked against her skin and kissed a path up her body, leaving little bonfires everywhere his lips touched. Her hands went to his jeans and started to open them and push them down his legs.

When she saw his cock, she just stared at it. He looked down at her and smirked. "Everything alright?" he asked.

Beth looked up at him, blushing. "I've never…it's so big," she whispered. Jimmy and Zach hadn't been anywhere near that big.

He chuckled and kissed her, rocking his hips against her. Beth moaned her back arching as her nails bit into his skin. "You say the nicest things," he whispered to her, slowly starting to ease into her. Beth gasped, her head falling back on her shoulders as he stretched and filled her, igniting a fire filled with lightning inside of her. Nothing had ever felt this good; nothing would ever feel this good. Her back arched and she rolled her hips against him. "So, I take it you like it?" he asked and she could hear the smugness in his voice.

She looked up at him, cupping his face and pulling him down, kissing him. "More than you'll know," she told him. Daryl smirked and started to rock against her body, holding her hips as he thrust in and out, creating a delicious friction that caused a storm of sensation inside of her. He groaned above her, dipping his head and kissing her neck. Beth clung to him as he drove into her, slowly increasing tempo and pace, setting her body ablaze. White hot pleasure shot through her has sensations she'd never felt before rocked her body, causing it to tense up and her breath to be pushed from her lungs. She felt Daryl shudder and still above her before they fell back to the blankets, gasping for air. "Wh-what the hell was that?"

He looked at her for a minute before a self-serving, smug smirk fell onto his lips. "You've never had an orgasm before?" he asked.

Beth curled into his chest. "If that's what they feel like, then no."

He chuckled and kissed her softly. "That's the difference between a boy and a man baby girl."


	27. Lollipop

Lollipop

Daryl was going to kill Rick, slowly, painfully. Why he thought bringing fucking lollipops back to camp was a good idea was beyond Daryl. He couldn't fucking take his eyes off of Beth. She was sitting there, looking so innocent, her tongue wrapping around the sucker, up and down, up and down, and then, she had to go and put the whole damn thing into her mouth. Daryl groaned and bit his lip, watching her. He had a hard on from hell from watching her. Yeah, he was going to kill Rick. He watched her look up at him from where she was sitting and he saw the slow smirk play across her lips as she realized what she was doing to him. Now it was about a million times worse because as she slowly licked the lollipop, her tongue moving extra slowly, she kept her eyes on him.

Daryl growled and got up, walking over to her. She knew she was in trouble, but it didn't stop her from sucking on the sucker as she looked up at him. "Something wrong, Daryl?" she asked, her voice innocent.

He growled and fisted her hair, tipping her head back. "Tent. Now." Beth giggled and got up, making her way to their tent. He was going to wipe that smirk right off her face.


	28. Fanning the Flames

Fanning the Flames

Beth huffed as Daryl walked into the kitchen. She'd been hoping everyone was asleep and she'd be able to get some alone time. God knew she needed it. Out of everyone that could have walked into the kitchen, why the hell did it have to be him? "What's wrong princess? Can't sleep?" he asked, leaning on the counter beside her. "Dreamin' of me makin' you scream?"

Beth rolled her eyes. "As if. I doubt your dick's big enough to even get me wet," she shot back.

Daryl smirked and looked at her. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He took a drink of water and watched her over the rim of the glass.

"As if." Beth looked away. She wasn't going to deny she wasn't attracted to Daryl, what woman in their right mind wouldn't be? But he was such an ass that she couldn't stand him. It was like when there was a song you hated, but you knew every word to it. "Why don't you go see if Carol want some?" she asked.

Daryl smirked and moved quickly, pinning her to the counter, looking down at her, suddenly too close for Beth's liking. "Nah, I doubt she'd scream like you could." He smirked and his eyes slowly moved up and down her body. "You a screamer princess?" he asked.

Beth glared at him. "You'll never know."

He smirked and fisted one of his hands in her hair and tipped her head back. "I think you are, I think you'd wake this whole damn house if I fucked you." He smirked and leaned in, his breath ghosting over her neck. "I bet I'd have you soaking, dripping all over the floor and screaming, begging for more of my big dick."

Beth couldn't help the whimper in the back of her throat or the way her body shuddered. She could feel herself getting wet for him. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked into his. Something snapped between them, months of hating each other but wanting to fuck each other's brains out finally exploded. Daryl growled and covered her lips with his as her hands fisted in his shirt. He dragged them down to the floor and put her under him, pushing her shirt over her head. Beth dragged his shirts off his shoulders. There was nothing gentle and loving about what they were about to do. There had been too much pent up sexual frustration for gentle and loving.

Daryl ripped her jeans down her legs as Beth leaned up and popped the button of his, pulling his cock out. She smirked and stroked it in her hand, looking up at him as he groaned. "Big enough for you?" he asked, looking down at her.

She smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "We'll see."

He growled and pushed her back onto the floor and slammed his hips forward, driving into her. Beth gasped, her back arching off the floor, her hands fisting in his hair as white hot pleasure shot through her. He smirked and looked down at her. "How's that?" he asked as he started to thrust into her. "My big cock filling you up, your fuckin' perfect pussy clenching down on it." He gritted his teeth as he slammed into her. "You're fuckin' soaking for my cock."

Beth glared up at him and wrapped her legs around him. "Fuck you," she snapped, her words broken by a moan as he slammed in roughly.

He smirked and bit her neck. "I am baby." He smirked and gripped her hips with bruising force. Beth shut her eyes and let her head fall back, her nails scraping up his back, possibly drawing blood. Everything was so intense, so vivid. Her body was on fire as his cock rubbed against her, thrusting in and out, dragging over that spot inside of her that had her seeing stars.

"Oh fuck," she gasped out when he started to rub her clit. "Fuck, Daryl," she groaned, her body tightening around him, tensing, an orgasm ripping through her. Daryl hadn't been ready for it and swore above her as his body tensed and shuddered, emptying himself into her. He fell on top of her as they tried to recover. "We should have done that months ago," she breathed out. He smirked and kissed her shoulder. Beth smiled and looked at him. Just like that they were over whatever was going on between them. He helped her up and back to her room where they had an echoer performance.


	29. House Party

House Party

Beth looked up at the house party as she and the rest of the cheerleaders pulled up and parked the car. The party was already in full swing. She smirked and climbed out, heading inside and going straight for the alcohol. It had been a long, stressful week, and she wanted to chill and relax. She looked around at everyone who was there as she sipped on the beer in her cup. It looked like the whole school was there. When she saw him she rolled her eyes. What the hell was Daryl doing here? House parties, or anything involving actually being social weren't really his thing. His eyes locked with hers and she saw the smirk on his lips as he walked over to her, grabbing a beer himself. "Evenin' princess," he greeted, looking at her. "Enjoyin' yourself?"

Beth looked at him. "I was, what are you doing here?" she asked.

He smirked and shrugged looking around at all of the people. "Free beer? Not like me to pass that up." He took a drink and looked at her over the rim of his cup. "You wanna go make out?"

Beth rolled her eyes. "As if." She walked away from him and made her way outside where music was playing and plenty of people were dancing. She made her way into the thrall of people and pulsing bodies, swinging her hips to the beat thumping out of the speakers, her eyes closed, glass in the air. She smirked a little when she felt hands on her waist and a hard body pressed against hers. She rolled her hips, pressing back against his hips.

"You should stop being such a god damn tease," Daryl whispered in her ear. Beth's eyes shot open and she looked at him over her shoulder as he moved against her. He smirked down at her. Beth turned her head back around and smirked. Fine, if he wanted to play, she was game. She let one of her hands run through his hair behind her as she moved her body to the music, rolling her hips, pressing her body back against him, letting him feel every inch of her pressed tightly against him. She heard him groan in her ear. She smirked and chugged her beer, taking another from one of her friends who were passing by. She kept drinking, kept dancing against him. One song ended and another started and she adjusted her movements to fit the beat of the song. Soon, she forgot why she didn't want to dance with him, why she didn't want to make out with him as they pressed together.

…

Daryl moaned into her mouth, his hands in her hair as she rocked her hips back and forth over his. They were somewhere private, somewhere secluded on the side of the house. He was sitting on a hot tub with her straddling his hips, her legs wrapped around his waist. He wasn't entirely sure how they'd ended up here but he wasn't about to put a stop to it, not when she was moaning into his mouth and rocking her hips against his hard on, her hands running over his chest and into his hair. He gripped her hips and pulled her closer, rocking his hips up against hers. She gasped into his mouth and he slipped his tongue in, running it around her own until she was a needy mess on his lap. He smirked and slowly pulled away. "You wanna get out of here?" he asked. She looked up at him, licked her swollen lips and slowly nodded her head. Daryl smirked and helped her down, taking her hand and leading her over to his bike. Beth Greene might be the cheerleader captain, but she was going to be the death of him.


	30. The Horror of Our Love

The Horror of Our Love

(This one is probably the darkest thing I've ever written, so, be warned.)

Daryl growled as he tore through Terminus, killing anyone in his path. He was a monster, a killer, cold, calculating, and wrathful as he heard her scream again and again. If he'd known she was here, he would have done this sooner. He'd killed half of the people alone, the machete in his hand, his weapon of choice as he bathed in the blood he spilt. He didn't even care if they came back, he'd kill them all again. He was filling graves, creating a cemetery of gravestones behind him, and he'd keep doing it until she was in his arms again, until he had her. Her screams got louder the closer he got to her, until they stopped all together. He ran into the room and his eyes focused on her body, bruised, broken, bloody, naked on the ground. A vicious growl ripped from his chest he attacked all of the me in the room, slicing open their bellies and throats, more blood soaking his skin and his clothes as they fell around them.

He started to wake from the beast that had taken over, the monster that had ruled him as he knelt beside her body. Tears fell from his eyes and a scream tore through his throat as he pulled her against him. His world crashed around him, changed, blood spilt everywhere around them, soaking their skin as he held her against him. He felt when she started to come back, when she stared to move. He didn't care, didn't feel it as she broke his skin, ripping his flesh, blood flowing from the severed veins. He was drenched in blood and sweat as he pulled her against him, crushing her to him, burying his knife deep into her skull, his soul breaking as she died against him. His eyes closed before anyone else could show up.

She was standing in front of him, dressed in a white flowing gown, her skin pale and blue as she walked over to him. He pulled her close, held her against him, he knew where they were, but he didn't care. They were together, forever. This, was the horror of their love.


	31. Respect

Respect

Beth frowned looking over at Merle. He always ate alone when Daryl wasn't around, and even then he didn't interact much. She knew the others didn't like Merle, they didn't trust him. She would admit that she wasn't happy with him because of what had happened to Glenn and Maggie, but he was Daryl's brother. She got up from where she was sitting and walked over to Merle, sitting down beside him. He looked at her, blinked a few times and shook his head. "What do ya think you're doin' girl?" he asked, continuing to eat.

"I'm eating breakfast," she answered looking at him. "You shouldn't have to eat alone." Merle huffed and kept eating. Beth smiled and kept eating, keeping her eyes on her food. "I was thinking, I have watch later, do you want to help me out? It'd get you out of here for a bit."

Merle turned and looked at her. "What are you playin' at?" he asked.

"I'm not playing at anything, I asked a simple question." She finished eating and looked at him. "I'm trying to be nice." She glared a little and looked up at him. "Now, do you want to get out of the building for a little bit and come help me, or would you rather stay in here and sulk?"

He smirked a little bit, putting his hands on his hips. "Yeah, alright, I'll help ya." Beth smiled and cleared their plates before leading him out of the prison. "So, what are we doin'?" he asked.

"Killing the walkers along the fence." She grabbed two of the poles they used and led Merle down to the gates.

…

Daryl watched Beth and his brother kill walkers and crossed his arms. This was the sixth day in a row they'd been down there. He'd started to notice that the two of them were getting closer and closer. Beth was sitting with him at meals and Merle was actually being nice to her. It was starting to make him jealous, which he knew was ridiculous. She was in his bed every night, not Merle's. Still, he couldn't help it. Later that night he asked Beth about it while they were lying in bed. "What's going on with you and Merle?"

She looked up at him. "I'm just being nice to him," she said with a smile. "He's your brother and I know how much you care about him. It's not right that the others treat him the way they do. He saved Michonne, he changed." She sighed and laid her head back down on his chest. "I want them to treat him the way they treat you."

Daryl sighed and kissed her head. "I don't know how you do it, but you have the biggest fuckin' heart." He smiled a little and played with her hair. "Love you."

She smiled and kissed him. "Love you too, and I love Merle, he's defiantly changed." Daryl smirked a little and held her close. He knew his brother was slowly getting better at being around people, and Beth was the reason for that.


	32. Waking Up with You

Waking Up with You

Beth whined as she woke up. She didn't want to be awake, at least, not until she felt Daryl, still inside of her from the night before. They'd been exhausted after they'd had some really great sex and apparently he hadn't pulled out of her, and he was hard again. She smirked and glanced over her shoulder at him. He was still sleeping. She slowly started to rock her hips, biting her lip, swallowing down a moan. She heard Daryl moan behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. "Well good morning to you too," he mumbled.

Beth giggled and slowly pulled him out of her and straddled his waist, looking down at him. "You're the one who stayed in all night," she teased as she started to ride him. He gripped her hips, easing her up and down. "God I love waking up like this," she moaned out, her head falling back on her shoulders.

Daryl smirked, his hands running over to her ass and cupping it in his hands. "Morning sex with you is the best." He smirked and sat up, kissing her as she rode him. Beth moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Beth smiled, laying her head against his shoulder and kissing his skin. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," she told him.


	33. Warm Me Up

Warm Me Up

Beth frowned and pulled the blanket closer around her shoulders. She hated being cold. She was always cold. It was her damn thyroid, she'd been on medication before everything had happened, but she'd run out and Maggie hadn't been able to find any anywhere. She'd managed to deal and live with all of the other side effects, but the cold that constantly set into her skin was driving her crazy. Daryl kept looking at her as she kept inching closer and closer to the fire. "You okay?" Daryl asked.

Beth shook her head. "I'm freezing. I'm always freezing."

"Come here." He held out his arms. Beth blushed a little, but if it was a chance to warm up, she wasn't going to say no. She scooted over to him. He pulled her into his arms, sitting her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her. "Better?" he asked.

Beth nodded her head a little bit, blushing. "Thanks."

"Why are you always so damn cold?" He sighed and rested his chin on her head. "You're always shaking."

"I have thyroid problems." She sighed and rested back against him as he body started to warm. "I've learned to live with it, but the cold really gets to me." She sighed happily and rested back against his chest.

"Guess I just need to keep you warm then."


	34. Provoke the Demon

Provoke the Demon

Beth gasped as Daryl threw her against the wall and ripped her clothes off. She knew it probably wasn't the best idea to knowingly provoke a fight with Daryl, but she was craving a good bout of makeup sex. He latched onto her nipple as his hands ripped her jeans open and pushed them down her legs. "You keep pushin' Beth, one of these days I'm really gonna lose it," he warned her, turning her around and bending her over.

Beth's head fell back and she clawed at the wall as he slammed into her. "Maybe I like pushing you," she shot back.

Daryl growled and slapped her ass hard as he slammed into her. Beth moaned and arched under him, loving the way he rocked against her. Beth loved sex with Daryl, but makeup sex, after a harsh fight was the best. It was rough, needy, claiming. He growled against her shoulder as he drove into her. "You're askin' for it." He gripped her hair and pulled as he rode her head, holding her hip with a bruising grip.

She gasped and arched, rolling her hips back against him needing more. The heat growing inside of her was spreading like wild fire as he slammed into her over and over again. "God, I fuckin' love you." He buried his head in her neck and kissed her. Beth screamed out his name as he orgasm ran through her. Daryl growled as he pussy clenched around his cock and pulled his orgasm from him. He held her as they eased down to the floor, pulling her into his lap.

"I love you too," she said softly, looking up at him. "Sorry about the fight."

Daryl nuzzled her neck and kissed her. "Mhm, you just wanted the makeup sex."


	35. Would He Approve

Would He Approve?

Beth rested her head against Daryl's chest as they lay together in their tent. He was running his fingers through her hair and they were talking, just about anything that came up. "Would Merle be happy about this?" she asked.

Daryl looked down at her. "What?"

She sighed a little and looked up at the ceiling of their tent. "Merle, I mean, I know he means a lot to you. Would he have approved of us?"

Daryl sighed and kissed her head. "Dunno, it's hard to say." He kept running his fingers through her hair as she laced the fingers of their other hand. "You know what he was like."

Beth sighed a little. "Yeah, I know," she said, turning over and looking at him. "But I want him to be happy about it, I mean, Maggie loves you."

Daryl sighed and kissed her head. "I'm sure he would have, I mean, in time. He'd probably make jokes about it, call me a pussy whipped little bitch." He laughed a little and looked down at her. "But he'd love you."

"You think so?"

Daryl nodded. "You're a little hell cat, he would have loved that."

Beth smiled a little and kissed him. "I love you."

"Love you too baby."


	36. Bored

Bored

Beth hated these stupid council meetings. It was the same thing every time. They didn't have enough food, they didn't have enough medical supplies, they didn't have enough of anything. It didn't matter how many runs they went on. There was never enough of anything. She glanced at Daryl, sitting beside her. An evil idea popped into her head and looked back at Rick who going on and on about the next run and running off a list of things they needed. She slipped her hand under the table and eased it over to Daryl's lap. She saw him tense up a little bit as her fingers fell over his thigh to his crotch.

He glanced as she as she started to palm his soft cock that was slowly growing harder under her touch. She saw him grip the table and looked at him as she kept rubbing him. She wondered how long it was going to take before he decided to make an excuse for them to leave. Obviously not long. Once Rick was done running down the list of supplies he handed it to Daryl. "We'll take care of this." He grabbed Beth's hand, the one on his hard cock and pulled her from the chair. "We'll be back." He pulled her out of the room and hauled her down to one of the cars.

Maggie looked at Rick. "Am I the only one who saw Daryl's hard on?" she asked.

Glenn and Rick both shook their heads. "Your sister is going to have that man wrapped around her finger," Michonne said with a smirk.


	37. Care About Her

Care About Her

Mere looked at Daryl as he settled into the coffin. "What?" Daryl asked. He could tell something was up and he was about to hear it. Merle had been nothing but a pain in the ass recently, constantly teasing him about Beth. Daryl knew he had feelings for her, but he doubted Beth knew anything. Merle assumed he just wanted a piece of ass.

"We ain't at the jail anymore, little brother. It ain't jail bait anymore." Merle smirked as he settled down on the floor.

"Shut up." Daryl rolled over and blocked out his brother's laughing.

…

They were sitting around the table, and for once, Merle was silent. Beth was asking Daryl what had changed, why he thought it was a good idea to stay here. He just stared at her. he couldn't bring himself to tell her. He just couldn't. when the dog barked he walked over to the door and opened it, realizing too late that was the worst mistake he'd ever made. "Merle! Beth!" He tried to block the walkers from coming into the house. Merle and Beth came running. Beth tossed Daryl his crossbow. "Get out, go to the road." He and Merle started to clear the walkers. "We ain't getting out of this."

Merle started to push Daryl towards an open window. "Go, now." Daryl nodded and climbed out, waiting for Merle before they took off to the road where Beth was supposed to be waiting. When they got up there and saw Beth's bag, and the car pulling away Merle knew Daryl was about to break. He started to scream and run after the car but Merle pulled him back. "Daryl stop." He looked at him, slapping his face to get him to focus. "You can't chase a car, be smart." He looked around. "We'll find a car, then we'll track them down."

Daryl looked towards the taillights that were almost gone. He slowly nodded his head and let Merle drag him off. Merle watched his brother and knew, despite all of the teasing he put Daryl through, his little brother was in love, and until they found that sweet girl, he wasn't going to be okay.


	38. Picture

Picture

Daryl sat up slowly and looked at the girl lying in his best with him. God, he was such a fucking idiot. He couldn't even remember the broad's name. He'd had a different girl every night for the past three days. He couldn't even remember seeing the sun out anymore. He knew Beth was out of his life, for good this time. She was done putting up with him. But fuck, his chest wished she was missing him. He sighed and opened his wallet, looking at the picture of her there. She was so fucking gorgeous. He sighed and pulled the picture out, tucking it away into a pocket where he wouldn't have to look at it. he couldn't bring himself to throw it away. He wasn't ready to move on yet. He grabbed the bottle of Jack sitting on the bedside table and headed to the bathroom as he felt the tears start to well up in his eyes. Damn, he'd really fucked up this time.

…

Beth was lying in bed, some guy she'd picked up at the bar lying beside her. She didn't even remember his name. She'd called Daryl last night at the hotel he was staying at. She knew it wasn't the smartest idea in the world, she knew it was only going to make her hurt more, but she missed him. Her heart ached all the time and she was doing nothing but drinking cheap wine. She hated that she missed him so much, hated that she wanted him back. She reached over and turned down the picture of the two of them. She couldn't look at his face, not while there was another man in her bed, not while she wanted to hate him. She'd seen him yesterday and that had been why she'd called him. It was the same old same how have you been bullshit. She'd been off to church, thinking it might help her even though she'd known better. She'd seen the bottle in his hand and knew he was going to try to drink her away.

…

Daryl looked up at the corporate office building he was standing in front of. God, it had been years since he'd seen Beth, years since she'd finally gotten sick of his crap and kicked him out. He missed her every day, every fucking day. He sighed and walked inside, he needed to get these papers signed so he could open up his shop. He hoped she'd be proud of him if she found out. He walked up to the office he was told to report to and waited until the receptionist showed him inside. When he stepped through that door and saw her blonde hair falling over her face and the smile on her lips as she read over something his heart stopped. Maybe God was giving him a second chance. "Well ain't this nice." He walked over and sat in the chair across from her, crossing one leg over the other. "Looks like you climbed the ladder."


	39. Blind

Blind

Daryl growled as Beth gently took his hands and guided him to his vest. "I fuckin' hate this," he muttered. "Ya'll should'a let me die."

Beth huffed and slapped his shoulder. "Daryl Dixon don't you ever say that again." She watched him pull his vest on before she took his hand again and gently led him out of the tent. "You're blind, not bitten." She led him over to the fire where breakfast was waiting. Thanks to Beth, they were the only ones there. Daryl grumbled as they sat down and Beth put a plate in his hand. "I'm going to help you, you'd be surprised what blind people are capable of."

"Won't be able to shoot anymore. I'm useless."

He was breaking her heart and she had to force back tears. "Daryl, stop," she begged, unable to hide the hurt in her voice. "Please." He sighed but didn't say anything as he ate. Beth looked at her lap, picking at her food. Her appetite gone. They'd almost lost Daryl. They hadn't know it was there, the chemicals, but when they rounded the corner, the men from Terminus had gotten Daryl with them, right in the eyes. He'd slowly lost his sight and now he couldn't see anything anymore. She hated it as much as he did.

Once they were finished eating she helped him around camp, helping him memorize where things were. When he ran into a truck for the third time he swore and sat down. "Daryl, it's alright, it's going to take time."

"The fuck it is." He looked up at her even though he couldn't see her. "This is fuckin' pointless, ya'll might as well lead me out to the woods and leave me for the damn walkers." He glared back at the ground. "It's what you do with an animal that ain't no good anymore."

Beth couldn't fight the tears anymore as her heart broke. Why couldn't he realize what he was doing to her? "You wanna die? Fine." She threw a knife down onto his lap. "Go fuckin' kill yourself but don't ask me to watch or sit here and listen to this." She shook her head and walked off, finding the most secluded spot in camp she could. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in them. She loved Daryl, and he knew that, he knew how much she cared about him, but if none of that mattered to him, then why should it matter to her?

She was there for a good three hours before she saw Maggie and Glenn leading Daryl over. She glared at the ground as he sat down beside her and they walked off. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I know it's not your fault."

Beth looked at him. "That has nothing to do with it. I thought you were going to die and it ripped me apart. Now I have to listen to you say that shit every ten minutes. Daryl, it's killing me."

He reached out, pulling her into him. "I'm not goin' anywhere." He kissed her hair and held her close. "I'm sorry." Beth sighed and nodded her head a little bit. She was still furious with him. "I love you."

She kissed his jaw. "I love you too, idiot."


	40. That Should Be Me

That Should Be Me

Daryl had been in town for a few days now. He'd had to leave, had to get out, had to get some space, clear his head. He and Beth had had a really bad fight and it had gotten to the point where the cops had to be called because the neighbors were afraid someone was going to get hurt. He'd been back for a few days and all he could hear were people whispering when he was around. Apparently, while he'd been away, Beth had found someone knew.

He hadn't seen them until today. They were across the street at Mrs. Betty's sitting outside while they ate. He was across the street, leaning against the bar and smoking. He wondered if this little bitch, Zach, loved her the way Daryl did. He wanted to go over and ask Beth if she forgot about all the plans they made to get married, to get out of this shit hole of a town. He sure as hell did and it was killing him to see her with another guy. He'd really fucked up this time.

He cornered her later that night when she was alone. "I need to know if there's anything worth fighting for," he told her. "This is killing me; I hurt all the fucking time." He shook his head. "That should be me, holding you, kissing you, making you laugh and blush, not that little prick with a pathetic excuse for a truck."

Beth looked up at him. "You left, Daryl. Not me." She pushed away from him and walked off.

Daryl swore and punched the wall as she left him. Someway, somehow, he was going to make this right.


	41. Nightmares

Nightmares

Beth jolted awake when she heard Daryl screaming down stairs. She quickly threw the covers back and ran down; thinking maybe walkers had gotten in. But there weren't any. He was asleep in the coffin and having nightmares. She limped over and shook him awake. "Daryl? Daryl wake up." He jackknifed in the coffin, breathing hard and looked at her with wide, wild eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Daryl shook his head and pulled her into him, into the coffin and onto his lap. "God that was so real," he whispered against her skin.

Beth kissed his head and smoothed her hands through his hair. "Tell me about it."

She felt him swallow hard. "Walkers, they got into the house and I told you to run, I'd meet you at the road…by the time I got there someone'd grabbed you, put you in a car and drove off."

Beth hugged him a little closer. "I'm not going anywhere Daryl." She forced him to look up at her. "I'm not going to leave you." He nodded his head but wouldn't let go of her. Beth eased them both back down into the coffin and curled herself against her body. Slowly he went back to sleep but his arms stayed around her, holding her tight.


	42. A Thousand Years

A Thousand Years

He walked in and didn't expect to see her sitting there at the piano. He should have known she'd be there, she was always there. He'd been gone for a year but he really hadn't expected her to still be around. She'd always talked about making it big and leaving, going off to sing and soon everyone would know her name. It broke his heart a little to see her still waiting tables at the same shitty bar and playing the same out of key piano for tips.

The piano might be out of key, but her voice sure as hell wasn't. _I have died every day waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._ She looked up from the piano keys and their eyes locked. He smiled a little as he made his way to a table and sat down, watching her sing. God, he'd missed her. Leaving her had been one of the worst mistakes of his life.

He ordered a beer as he watched her. _And all along I believed I would find you. Time had brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._ She let the piano keys drift off and the crowd applauded as she stepped down. She was going to walk right past him, wasn't going to say anything to her, but he stopped her, reaching out and taking her hand, rubbing this thumb over her wrist. "You look good," he told her.

She smiled a little. "Good to see you're home."

He nodded his head a little. "When do you get off?"

She glanced at the clock. "About ten minutes." Daryl nodded his head.

"I'll meet you outside." Beth nodded her head and walked back behind the bar to finish up her shift. He put money down on the table and walked outside, lighting a cigarette, looking up at stars. He was always going to love Beth, this was his chance to make her see that.


	43. A Little Weight

A Little Weight

Daryl kept looking at her with careful eyes and she couldn't figure out why. It was starting to piss her off. "What is your deal today?" she asked looking at him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You've put on a little weight," he said looking at her. "You're not…" He trailed off and Beth shook her head.

"I'm not what?" she asked. He shook his head. She frowned and looked down at her belly. She hadn't noticed anything, but she wasn't as good at seeing things as Daryl was. She slowly walked out of their tent and headed over to the fire where Carol was handing out breakfast. She tried to think back to past meals as she took the plate but didn't eat. She didn't think she was eating more than anyone else, and she got just as much exercise as they did. None of it really made any sense to her.

"Beth, are you okay?" Maggie asked.

Beth frowned and looked up at her sister. "Am I getting fat?" she asked.

Maggie's eyes went wide and everyone stopped what they were doing, looking over at her. Maggie shook her head. "Beth, where the hell did that come from? You're not fat." Beth nodded and looked down at her plate. Maybe Maggie was right…then again, maybe Daryl was. "What the hell did you say to her?" Maggie demanded. Beth looked up seeing Daryl join them.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"Did you tell Beth she was getting fat?" Carol demanded, just as pissed off as everyone else.

"What? No, that's not what I said." He sighed and sat down. "She's gaining a little weight, I was afraid she was pregnant." He looked at Beth. "You're not fat baby."

Beth nodded her head a little. "Daryl, you can't just say things like that to a women," Rick said looking between them. "It shouldn't matter if she's pregnant or not."

Daryl sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pulling on it. "I ain't no good at this shit."

"It's fine," Beth said, taking his hand and pulling him down. "It was a misunderstanding, right?" Daryl nodded his head, looking at her with those puppy dog eyes. She smiled a little and kissed him. "Then it's fine."


	44. Who Would You Choose

Who Would You Choose?

"So, I know about Zach and Jimmy, were there any others?" Daryl asked, looking at her.

Beth sighed a little and nodded her head. "One other. We met our freshman year of high school." She smiled a little and leaned back against the tree. "We were high school sweethearts, he was, he was just perfect." Her smile turned sad. "His name was Norman…he uh…he died in a car crash our junior year. He was on his way to pick me up for prom." She looked at the ground and sighed. "I cried for about a week, didn't leave my room, wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, nothing. Jimmy…Jimmy was like a grief rebound."

Daryl looked at her. "If he were here right now, who would you chose?" he asked.

Beth's jaw dropped and she looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"If Norman was here, would you chose him, or me?"

Beth slapped him, hard before getting up and walking off. How could he even ask her that? He was so stupid.

Daryl glared watching her leave. Maybe he'd crossed a line, but he didn't care. He'd had to know, and now he did. If Norman was still around, Beth would chose him. Her reaction had told him that much. He was about to get up and head back to camp when she came back. "You're a fucking idiot," she told him. "I don't know who I would chose if he was here. We probably would still be together." She ran a hand through her hair. "But he's not here. You are, I'm with you. Why can't be enough?" Tears were falling down her eyes. "I love you, can't that be enough?"

Daryl felt like an ass. He sighed and stood up, pulling her into him. "I'm sorry," he whispered. She gripped the front of his shirt and held on tight. "I'm sorry."


	45. Break Down

Break Down

Daryl marked off another day in Beth's journal, marking the end of the fifth month she'd been missing. He sighed and closed the book, putting it back in his bag. He was starting to lose hope that they'd find her. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it, you could only last so long out there by yourself and he had no idea who'd taken her to begin with. He sighed and rubbed his face, leaning back against the tree he was resting against. His chest hurt every time he thought about her, he missed her so damn much.

"Daryl!" Glenn called. There was some kind of commotion going on. Daryl quickly got up and grabbed his crossbow, aiming as he walked, ready to kill anyone or anything. "Daryl!" He walked around the trucks and stopped dead in his tracks. Her storm blue eyes locked on him. He dropped the crossbow, tears welling up in his eyes and he didn't even care that everyone was staring at him as they started to fall. She looked like hell, but she was alive.

He hit his knees as she ran to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzled her belly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and fisted her hands in his hair. "I missed you so much," he told her.

She smiled a little, kissing his head. "I told you so."


	46. Half Naked

Half Naked

Beth moaned as Daryl ran his hand up her sides and slid her shirt off. They tossed it over to the side as she pulled his from his shoulders, running her hands down his bare chest. The forest was quiet, save for their panting breaths and sweet nothings. Beth giggled as his hands went to her jeans and started to open them, slowly sliding them down her legs, nipping and kissing at her skin. "God, you're so sexy," he murmured against her thigh as he kissed his way back up.

Beth bit her lip and let her head fall back, her back arching as he started to slide her panties down. He froze suddenly and stopped. Beth frowned and looked down at him. "Daryl what—" He covered her mouth with his hand and held a finger to his lips before pointing behind them. Beth looked and her eyes went wide as Daryl got up and quickly pulled her to her feet. There was a walker headed right for them. They didn't have enough time to put their clothes back on, they grabbed what they could and started running back to camp.

"Shouldn't have left my fucking bow," Daryl swore as they ran.

"At least you still have shoes on." Beth winced when she stepped on a rather big rock. They ran back into camp and everyone looked up. Beth blushed when she realized what it looked like. "Uhm…walker," she mumbled before heading to her tent.

"Why are you guys half naked?" Rick asked as Daryl pulled his shirt back on.

Daryl looked at him, his smile very much the cat that got the canary. "I'll give you three guesses, the first two, don't count." He headed to Beth's tent, intending to finish what they'd started before they were so rudely interrupted.


	47. Make Me A Mess

Make Me A Mess

Beth sat on her couch and looked at the bruises all over her body, unable to help the smile at the memories. She really needed to learn how to quit him. She sighed and got up, walking to the bedroom and ripping off the sheets, cookie crumbs falling all over the floor. She put the sheets in the wash before she started to pick up the empty bottles around the floor. It never failed, every time he left with a kiss goodbye; he always left her with a mess to clean up. She walked around the apartment and could still smell the cigarettes he smoked, taste the leather from his jacket, worn and broken. She couldn't get him out of her head and as she cleaned up the apartment, tried to clean up her head and her heart, she whispered his name to the empty rooms. Whenever he came around, it was either really early in the morning and he was just leaving a bar, drunk, or late at night, just getting out of work and lonely. She honestly didn't care how she got him, as long as she got him at all. The kind of love they had was the kind that left her sore the next day and kept her wanting more, craving more. He always made a mess of her when he came around.

Her phone started to ring and she picked it up, looking at the name and smiling. "Hey you," she answered. He'd only been gone for a few hours and hearing his voice on the other end made the cigarettes and leather more prominent on her senses. If Daryl wanted to come around she'd wait around all day. When he showed up she walked over and kissed him. He pressed her against the wall, ripping her dress, making a mess of her. Beth didn't care, she'd never get enough of him.


	48. Waiting on Superman

Waiting on Superman

Tears streamed down her eyes as Zach pressed closer to her in the showers. She'd been down there to wash up a little bit, but he'd cornered her, quickly covering her mouth so she couldn't scream for help, not that anyone would hear her anyways. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, begging him not to do this. He didn't care though. He turned her around violently, slamming her into the wall, pulling her hands behind her back and forcing them to stay there with a bit of cord he'd found. "I'm sick of you teasing me, Beth," he growled into her ear, pressing his body closer against hers, pulling her knife from her belt. "It's about time you give me what I want."

"Zach, please," she begged, trying to push him off of her.

"Shut the fuck up." He cut her shirt and bra off of her, letting them fall to the cold floor. Beth sobbed as he started to pull her jeans down her legs. She whimpered once he'd fully pulled all of her clothes off. She was praying that someone would come find them, hoping against hope. She heard Zach pull his belt free and she shivered against the wall, trying to shrink into it. This wasn't happening.

"Son of a bitch." They both froze when they heard Daryl's angry voice. Beth's head snapped around and looked at him, tears falling from her eyes. He growled and walked forward, grabbing Zach and putting him in a choke hold with his arms behind his back. He looked up at Beth, his eyes intense. "I'll be right back." Beth nodded her head and listened to Daryl drag Zach out, yelling for Rick and Glenn. She shut her eyes tight and crouched low on the ground, trying to curl into a ball without the use of her hands as she sobbed. "Beth…" Daryl slowly walked in his hands up as he looked at her. She just swallowed hard and nodded her head. He crouched behind her and cut the cord around her wrists before quickly pulling his shirt off and helping her slip it on. "Did he hurt you?" he asked softly.

Beth shook her head and wiped her face, trying to regain control of her emotions that were running haywire. Daryl scooped her up into his arms and carried her out of the showers, leaving her ruined clothes behind. She was suddenly grateful she was so small and Daryl's shirt covered everything. He carried her up to his cell. "Where's Zach?" she asked as he lay her down on his bed.

"Rick and Glenn are dealing with him." He knelt beside her on the ground and looked her over. "I'll go get you some clothes."

Beth's hand shot out and she grabbed his hand. "Not yet, please…I… I don't want to be alone." Daryl nodded his head and sat on the bed beside her. They just sat there for hours. "Thank you," she whispered, laying her head on his shoulder.

Daryl slipped an arm around her waist and rested his head atop hers. "Always."


	49. Lost Someone

Lost Someone

They were playing Never Have I Ever again, but they were both making sure to keep their questions mostly generic, neither one of them wanted a repeat of the cabin when Daryl had blown up and then broken down. They weren't even drinking alcohol, just water since it was all they had. They were doing it just to pass some time while they were on watch for the night. "I've never lost anyone, before the turn I mean." Beth looked over at him, knowing he would have to drink because of his mom. He sighed a little and took a drink of his water and she frowned. Maybe that hadn't been such a good idea. "You okay?" she asked.

He nodded his head. "You know about my ma, right?" he asked, looking over at her. Beth nodded but she could tell there was more. She was quiet, she knew by now that Daryl would tell her in time. "I had a sister." He smiled a little, reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out a wallet Beth didn't know he carried around. He flipped it open and pulled out a card holder that had wallet sized photos in it. The first was a picture of a gorgeous redhead. "This is my ma, she would have loved you." He handed the picture to Beth and let her look at it. She could see where Daryl's blue eyes came from.

He sighed and pulled out another picture. The girl was young, probably around Beth's age, maybe a little younger. She had long flowing dark chestnut hair and intense blue eyes, just like Daryl. She had a smile that could light up a room. The picture was taken beside a dock and whoever had taken the photo had known what they were doing. "That's Lindsey," he said, his voice going rough. "She died in a car crash not long after that was taken. She was eighteen." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, handing Beth a picture of him and Lindsey in the back seat of a car. They both looked happy, their tongue sticking out while flipping off the camera. "After she died my ma just shut down and dad got worse. Merle and I were lucky to get out when we did."

Beth handed the photos back and looked at him. "I'm sorry, Daryl."

He shook his head replacing the wallet. "Not like it's gonna change anything." He looked at her, putting an arm around her and kissing her. "She would have loved you too."

"Yeah?"

He nodded his head. "Oh yeah, I can see it now, the two of you causing hell for me and Merle. Would have fit right in with us Dixons." He grinned down at her and winked. "They all would have loved you, even Merle." Beth smiled and rested her head against his chest. It was nice knowing that his family would have approved of her. It reaffirmed her belief that they were meant to be. "I've never worn a prom dress." Beth laughed and took a drink.


	50. Catch Me if You Can

Catch Me if You Can

Special agent Daryl Dixon sighed and rubbed his face before reaching for his coffee. He'd been on this stake out for almost six hours now and he was getting tired of waiting. They'd gotten information that the criminal Beth Greene was supposed to be robbing the jewelry store but so far it'd been silent. Of course when they'd gotten word they'd sent him. He was supposed to be the best there was, but so was Beth. She knew how to work her way around security and how to slip through the FBI's traps. He sighed and looked over at the store again, checking to make sure everything was silent.

He jumped and spilt his coffee when there was a knock on his passenger's side window. "Jesus Christ," he swore, turning around, his jaw going slack and his eyes going wide. Beth was leaning against the window, dangling a diamond necklace off of one of her fingers. Daryl jumped out and grabbed his gun, pointing it at her over the top of the car. "Beth Greene, I'm placing you under arrest."

She laughed her voice like little bells on the wind. "Come on Daryl, no reason to be mean." She smiled and leaned on top of the car, giving him a wink. "We're like Batman and the Joker. What would you do if I was locked up and you couldn't chase me anymore?"

"Batman and the Joker huh? Last time I checked the Joker went to Arken." He smirked and cocked his gun. "Hands were I can see them."

She smiled sweetly and walked around the car, leaning in front of him, gently wrapping her hand around his gun and putting it down at his side. "How about I put them on you?" she whispered, running her hands up his chest until the flirted with the ends of his long hair. Daryl tried to fight off the attraction to her. Damn it, this is why he wasn't any good at his job when it came to her. She leaned in and kissed him and Daryl couldn't help himself. He kissed back, his hands shaking. She smiled and pulled away slowly, looking up at him with those baby blues through thick lashes. "See you around, Dixon."

And just like that she was gone. Daryl swore and ran a hand through his hair. Beth Greene was going to be the end of his career and the death of him.


	51. What About Me?

What About Me?

They'd spent a few days at the funeral home. They'd really thought about staying there forever, but after they'd run out of food, they decided to head back to the road. Beth sighed as she walked along beside Daryl. "Where do you think everyone else went?" Beth asked, looking up at him.

"Terminus."

Beth frowned. "What's Terminus?" Daryl pointed to a sign alongside the road. Beth's eyes widened as she looked at the message written in dead walker blood. 'Glenn go to Terminus, Maggie.' She walked over and gently ran her fingers over the message. The blood was still wet. She read the message again and frowned, dropping her hand. Glenn…just Glenn. Nothing about her, like Maggie thought she was dead, or worse, didn't care. Beth looked sighed and started following the road. Why wouldn't Maggie mention her? It didn't make any sense to her.

Daryl frowned, looking at Beth. He was pissed at Maggie. Sure, she cared about Glenn, but what about her own flesh and blood, what about her sister? She knew it was upsetting Beth, seeing the message with no mention of her. He was wracking his brain for a way to cheer her up. "Wanna play that drinking game?" he asked. It was the first thing that had popped into his head.

She looked at him. "Yeah, because that worked so well last time." She looked at him and shook her head. "What brought that up?"

He shrugged a little. "Just trying to pass the time." He looked at her. "You okay?"

Beth shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not going to lie, it hurts." She looked at him. "I mean…sure, she cares about Glenn, but what about me?" She sighed and crossed her arms.

Daryl put his arm around her as they walked. "I'll tear her a new one when we find them." He kissed her head.

Beth smiled and put her arm around his waist as they walked. It was hard to be upset when Daryl was with her. She knew he was trying to cheer her up, and she appreciated it more than anything. She leaned in and kissed his cheek as they walked. They'd deal with Maggie when they found her at Terminus.


	52. Bad News

Bas News

Daryl looked over at her as she made her way out of the woods. He couldn't believe she was really standing there. She looked like hell a she made her way over to him and Rick. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Good to see you again," Rick said when they pulled away and hugged her.

She smiled and looked between them. "It's good to be seen to tell you the truth." She looked past them and Daryl knew who she was looking for. His heart broke. "Where's Maggie?"

Daryl looked at her. "Beth…Maggie and Glenn…they, they didn't make it." He saw her eyes darken, the smile leave her face. God, he felt horrible for having to tell her. She fisted her hands in his shirt as she pressed against him. Daryl wrapped his arms around her and held her close, letting her take what she needed from him. He looked at Rick, nodding his head, letting him know that he had this covered. Rick put a hand on her shoulder before heading back to the fire to let the others know she was back. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair.

She looked up at him, tears leaking from her eyes. He gently wiped them away. "Did they suffer?" she asked.

Daryl shook his head. "No, it was quick, painless." She nodded her head and sighed.

"Did you…did you bury them?"

"Together." He reached into his pocket and pulled out Maggie's ring and Glenn's watch. "We got these, for you." Beth wiped her eyes of fresh tears as she took them and held them close. Daryl watched her string the ring onto the watch before wrapping it around her neck like a necklace. He took her hand, lacing their fingers and led her over to the fire.

She stayed close to him, needing his support and he was more than willing to give it to her. That night, she crawled into his tent with him and he held her while she slept.


	53. Bad Idea

Bad Idea

Everyone was in high spirits as they settled into their home for the time being. It was safe, protected, and easily guarded. It was nice to have somewhere nice. She rolled her eyes as Glenn dusted off a few bottles of alcohol that had been hidden away somewhere. "Oh, hell yeah," Daryl said taking one of the bottles from him.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Beth said, taking the bottle from him and handing it to Maggie.

"And why the hell not?" Daryl asked, crossing his arms, obviously not happy that he wasn't going to get to drink.

Beth crossed her own arms and pinned him with a look. "Do you remember what happened last time?" she asked.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that bad." He moved to take the other bottle from Glenn.

"Daryl, you yelled at me, then you cried, and then we burnt down a house."

"That was you?" Carol asked, crossing her arms. "We saw the smoke and had to deal with the Kentucky fried walkers."

Daryl huffed and sat down, kicking up his feet. "Fine, I won't drink."

Beth sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I still love you," she told him.

He looked at her, still pouting. He finally sighed and kissed her. "Yeah, love you too."


	54. Coach

Coach

Beth double checked to make sure no one was looking and did the math in her head again to make sure she'd seen the whole team leave before she crept down into the boy's locker room. She was giddy with nervous anticipation as she walked down to the coach's office. He was in there, rubbing his eyes. She slipped in quietly and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Something wrong?" she whispered.

He smirked and covered her hands with his. "Teenage boys, that's my problem." He reached around and pulled her around to his lap. "I've missed you."

Beth smiled and kissed him. "You have no idea." She smiled as Daryl cupped the back of her head and kissed her, moving her around in his lap until she was straddling him. She slowly pushed him back and smirked. "I have a surprise for you." She slowly leaned back and opened the coat she'd been wearing, revealing her cheerleading uniform.

Daryl groaned and bit his lip, looking her over slowly. "You're such a naught girl," he whispered, his hands smoothing up her thighs to her hips, his head falling back on his shoulders when he realized she was completely bare underneath. "Very naughty."

She smirked and started to unbutton his shirt. "Thought you would enjoy that." She smiled and kissed him again as he stated to rock her hips against his.

"You thought right." He kissed her as she pushed his shirt from his shoulders and he pushed his chair back far enough to lift her onto his desk, pushing her skirt over her hips. Beth's hands went to his belt as he started to rub her clit, easing two fingers into her, thrusting them slowly. She moaned, arching her hips, rocking against his hand as she pulled him from his jeans. He growled as she pumped him and quickly pushed her hand away.

Daryl was about to thrust into her when they heard the locker room door open. "I'm tellin' you man, you're wrong."

"Fuck," Daryl whispered as Beth climbed under his desk. He sat back in his chair and she pulled him closer, hiding him under the desk. He could hear the boys getting closer and he quickly grabbed her coat and tossed it under the desk. He looked up as Zach and Jimmy walked in. "The hell are you two doing here?" he asked, nearly jumping out of his skin when he felt Beth's tongue against his aching cock. Oh, she was a dirty little girl.

"We needed to ask you something, settle an argument for us." Jimmy crossed his arms and leaned against the door. "Zach here thinks it was eighty-seven the last time we lost a game." Daryl was finding it difficult to concentrate on what they were saying as Beth's sweet mouth engulfed him, slowly sinking all the way down until her throat was swallowing around him.

"And I told him it was eighty-three." Zach smirked a bit and looked at Daryl. "Go on, tell him he's wrong."

Daryl gripped Beth's hair as she started to bob her head up and down on his dick. He was going to get her back for this. "Why don't you two idiots," he had to pause as her hand cupped his balls lightly, "go look at the fucking boards outside?" He shut his eyes, rubbing them, hoping they bought it as an act of being tired instead of trying to conceal the blow job going on under the desk.

"Oh, right." Jimmy looked at Zach. "Now I feel stupid."

Daryl swallowed down a groan as Beth started to move faster. He could swear he could feel her smirking around his cock. He was going to come, any second now, and he needed to get these two idiots out of his office. "Exactly, not get the fuck out," he snapped. He watched them leave, closing the door behind him and he let his head drop forward onto the desk, groaning as Beth's tongue wrapped around his cock. "Oh fuck baby," he groaned out. "Here it comes," he warned her before he emptied himself down her throat.

She giggled as she slowly crawled out from under the desk. "How was that?" she asked, licking her lips and sitting up on the desk. Daryl smirked and threw her back on the desk, pulling her legs over his shoulders. He showed her just how much he liked it, making her scream his name over and over again.


	55. Tip of My Tongue

Tip of My Tongue

Everything reminded him of her. She was halfway around the country, living it up and living her dream singing to a million screaming fans every night. Daryl couldn't be happier for her, knowing she was happy. But he missed her like hell. Sure, she could have gone along with her, lived off her money and her fame, but that wasn't who he was. So while Beth was out touring the country, he was at the mechanics every day, making a living. He looked at the red lace tied around his wrist and smirked a bit. She'd put it there the day she left, she told him it was so he wouldn't forget her. Like he could ever forget her. She'd also put a little love letting into his pocket which he hadn't found out until he'd gotten home. He read it every morning.

He was on his midmorning break, smoking in the back of the shop. He blew a smoke ring and smirked remembering the first time she'd seen him do it. She'd asked him to teach her how to blow one, but it wasn't easily taught and she'd gotten to frustrated and looked so damn cute. He glanced across the street and the little family diner and saw a young couple making out through the window. He thought back to the first time he'd kissed her. She'd tasted sweet, like vanilla and cherries. He'd spend hours memorizing her pretty lips.

He never saw it coming, never thought he'd fall in love with Beth Greene, but she'd hit him like a two ton truck. On his way home from work every song reminded him of her and he missed her just a little bit more. When he walked into his house and threw his keys on the counter and pushed the button on the answering machine. "Hey baby," her voice rang out, filing the small house. "I'm coming home. I'll see you at ten." Cracking a beer open he couldn't help but smile. He'd forgotten that she was coming home. "Hey baby." He looked over to the hallway that led back to the bedrooms. She was standing there giving him that come and get me smile. "I caught an early flight."


	56. Armed Robbery

Armed Robbery

It was late and he was tired as hell. He'd pulled a double at the plant because Merle decided he'd rather get high then show up and they really needed the money. He just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for a week, but unfortunately his body decided it needed nicotine more, so here he was, stumbling into a gas station at three in the morning. He looked over at the counter and realized maybe he should quit smoking. A man had the cute blonde clerk at gunpoint while she was shakily trying to fill the bag he'd giving her, tears running down her face.

"Tonight just isn't your lucky night," the man said, pointing his gun at Daryl.

Daryl huffed and held his hands up. "Guess not."

"Over here, where I can see you." He motioned for Daryl to move closer with the gun before putting it back on the girl. He looked at her and realized he knew her. It was Beth Greene, the vet's daughter. She'd helped her daddy take care of his dog when she'd been hit by a car. Damn. Daryl looked at the man as he focused his attention back on Beth. He was going to have to be smart, and quick about this. Before the man could catch him, Daryl reached out and grabbed the gun, forcing it to the floor. The robber pulled the trigger, lodging a bullet into the floor. Daryl punched him and he stumbled back to the shelf of gum and candy behind him, dropping the gun.

Daryl picked it up and looked at Beth. "Call the police." She nodded her head shakily can dialed the emergency line. Daryl kept the gun pointed on the man until the cops showed up.

"Give me the gun, son," one of the officers said as they walked in and cuffed the man.

Daryl handed over the gun before jumping over the counter and looking at Beth. "Are you okay?" She nodded her head shakily and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you," she said looking up at him. A small smile danced over her lips. "You're Daryl, right? You've got the Doberman?"

He nodded his head. "Didn't think you'd remember."

She smiled a little. "Candi was a sweetheart. How'd she doing?"

"She's a big baby like always." He smiled a bit, forgetting how tired he was. "You wanna go get some coffee?"

Beth smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."


	57. Schizophrenia

Schizophrenia

Daryl panted for breath as they came to a stop, they had to be three miles from Terminus and it didn't sound like anyone was following them. "Is everyone alright?" Rick asked, looking around. Everyone nodded and he put a hand on Daryl's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Daryl nodded and looked around. "Yeah man, I'm fine."

"Rick." Michonne tapped him on the shoulder and nodded to a group making their way towards them.

"They're probably headed to Terminus," Maggie whispered.

Rick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah." He and Daryl started towards them. Daryl knew Rick was planning on warning them away from Terminus. The group walking towards them stopped. "Ya'll headin' to Terminus?" Rick asked.

An older man stepped forward and nodded his head. "That was the plan."

Rick shook his head and started to explain what they'd just gone through. Daryl's eyes roamed over the people with him and sized them up. When his eyes fell on her he lost it. She had a black eye, a busted lip, cuts and bruises all over her body. He drew his crossbow and pointed it at the man Rick was talking to. "Daryl, what the hell are you doing?" Rick asked.

"What did you do to Beth?" Daryl demanded. Everyone's eyes fell on her and she looked up, seeming to realize they were there for the first time.

"Daryl?" She took a step forward but was grabbed by the arm.

Daryl growled as Rick pulled his gun. "Let her go," Daryl demanded.

"Why would she want to?" The man they'd been talking to looked back at Beth. "Sweetheart, do you want to leave?" he asked.

Beth shook her head slowly. "No, Father." He smirked and looked at Daryl. Daryl's eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right about Beth and he wasn't going to wait around to find out what. He pushed his way through the men, not caring if they attacked him and grabbed Beth, fisting her hair in his hand and kissing her hard. She gasped into his mouth and gripped his sides, kissing back. He felt her hand grip the gun on his hip and pull it, firing it behind him. He quickly turned around. She'd shot the man they'd been talking to who was pointing a gun at Daryl's back. She looked at the others. "Go to Terminus if you want, but if Rick says it's a bad idea, then you should listen." She looked up at Daryl. "I missed you."

He grinned and put his arm around her shoulders, dipping his head and kissing her again. "Missed you too princess."


	58. Every Day

Every Day

He stared at the hole in the wall his fist has created as Beth knelt on the floor in front of him and bandaged it up. He sighed and looked down at her. She could have left; she knew how bad his temper was, just like his old man's. She should have left, should have left well enough alone, but she wouldn't. He was driving himself crazy, trying to figure out what was going on, why she was staying. He made messes everywhere he went, out of everyone he touched, he kept everything so close. Beth was the only one who got him, who understood.

He called her up; it was close to two in the morning. He was half expecting her not to answer, but she did. "Daryl? What's going on?" she asked. He needed to see her. He was outside of her house. When she opened the door she didn't say a word, just took his hand and pulled him inside. They curled up on the couch together and she stroked his hair, kissed his shoulder. She knew what he needed, comfort, just the feel of someone else next to him and she gave it without any questions.

He smiled when she stated to sing, softly, some country song, but he was hanging on to every word. It amazed him, but Beth was the only one who could save his life. Every day, when he was ready to give up, when he'd finally had enough all he had to do was hear her voice or see her picture and he was back to fighting. Every day, she saved him.


	59. Curves

Curves

Beth walked around the corner and stopped, quickly hiding against the wall. "Man, Maggie has some of the sexiest curves I've ever seen," Glenn said, looking at Rick and Daryl. "You know what I mean?"

Rick smirked and nodded his head. "Yeah, I never could resist a woman with curves." He chuckled and looked at Daryl. "What about you?"

Daryl nodded his head. "Uses to know this girl, back before all of this, she was one of Merle's play things." He shook his head and grinned. "Man, I swear, she had the body of an hour glass."

Beth frowned a little and looked down at her body. She didn't exactly have the best set of breasts in the world, or hips for that matter. She headed down to the showers and stood in front of the full length mirror one of the girls had set up. She took her shirt off and looked at herself in the mirror. Flat, lengthy, that's what she saw, nothing like what the guys had been talking about. She sighed and headed back upstairs. It wasn't like there was anything she could do about it.

Later that night she and Daryl were lying in bed together and he was playing with her hair, stroking her hip. She looked up at him. "Daryl, do you find me sexy?" she asked.

He looked down at her. "Of course I do." He frowned a bit. "Where is this coming from?"

"I don't exactly have the body of an hourglass."

He sighed and realized that she'd heard what they'd been talking about earlier. "Beth, those kinds of girls are nice to look at," he admitted, pulling her on top of him so she was straddling his hips. "But, you have the sexiest body I've ever seen and eyes that could cut me like a knife, a smile that lights up a room, legs that go to heaven every time." He smirked and ran his hands up her sides. "A body of sin."

Beth was blushing by the time he had her shift off, feeling a whole lot better about herself. "I love you."

He leaned up and kissed her. "I love you too."


	60. Fight

Fight

They'd had arguments before but nothing like this. Not to the point where Beth had slapped him and stormed out, tears in her eyes. He felt like an ass but he didn't know how to say he was sorry, more to the point, he didn't think he needed to. She's the one who'd nearly gotten herself killed, bitten by a walker. She'd been reckless, jumping between them like that, tackling the walker to the ground. It had gotten on top of her and its teeth had been centimeters from her skin before he was able to put an arrow through its head. That's what they'd fought about; he'd told her he didn't want her on runs anymore. Not after that, not with him. The fact that they loved each other made them too emotional, too reckless, one of them was going to get hurt.

He swore and kicked an empty bottle across the ground. "Daryl?" Rick walked over and looked at him. "You need to go after her." Daryl swore again. That was just perfect, of course everyone had heard them fighting. "You can't just leave it at that."

Daryl shook his head and started to walk off. "We both need to cool down first." He started towards their tent when Glenn and Carl stopped him. "Oh, come on. Mind your own business."

"Beth is my business," Glenn pointed out. "You can't yell at her for doing what she did."

"Especially since you would have done the same thing," Carl pointed out, crossing his arms.

"They're right." Daryl rolled his eyes as Michonne walked up too. "You need to go apologize."

"Why? I didn't do anything?" he snapped.

"Yes, you did." Rick looked at him, his hand on his shoulder. "You yelled at her for doing the same thing you would have done."

Daryl sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew they were right. "Where is she?" Carl pointed him in the right direction and he stalked off. He found her picking up firewood around came. "Can we talk?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him and sighed. "Are you going to yell at me again?" she asked.

Daryl shook his head. "No." He walked over to her and took her hands, making her drop the firewood. "I'm sorry I yelled, okay? You just scared the crap out of me."

Beth sighed and looked at him. "Yeah well, you scared the cram out of me, it had you."

He nodded his head and kissed her temple. "I know." He hugged her close. "I lost you once, I just…I can't do that again."

She slowly wrapped her arms around him. "You're not going to lose me again."


	61. Hands Free

Hands Free

Beth double checked to make sure the supplies they'd procured were secure on the back of the motorcycle before she pressed a little closer to Daryl's back, letting her hands slowly ease down his chest, her fingers curling under his shirt and sliding back up his skin. She smirked feeling him shiver against her, his head turning slightly. "Keep your eyes on the road," she told him, running her hands up and down his skin. She buried her head against his neck and started to kiss his salty skin. She heard him groan over the wind.

Beth giggled as she nipped at his skin playfully, letting her hands fall down to his belt. One of his hands flew to her wrist and stopped her. "If you don't want to crash, you better wait," he warned her with a growl.

Beth smirked and ducked under his arm and maneuvered her body around so she was straddling his hips. "You should have a little faith in yourself," she told him above the wind rushing past them. She leaned forward and cupped his face in her hands, kissing him. He groaned into the kiss as her hips rocked against his. Beth smirked, looking up at him. "I love you."

Daryl grinned and nipped at her lip, pulling back on it before kissing her again, keeping one eye on the road. "Yeah, I love you too, little dare devil." Beth laughed and wrapped her arms around him, holding on tight as he drove them home, letting her hands run over the skin of his back. She couldn't help it. She just loved touching him, it was hard to keep her hands off.


	62. Smile for Me

Smile for Me

Beth's heart warmed up when she saw Daryl's smile. Not that little smirk he gave most people, a true, honest to god smile. She loved Daryl's smile, there was nothing better. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, giggling a little when he stared to blush. "What was that for?" he asked.

"I just wanted to," she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with the ends of his hair. "I love your smile." That made him blush deeper. He looked away, starting to get shy. She cupped his face and kissed him.

He didn't let the smile leave his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Beth smiled into it and pressed a little closer to him. "You know, you're the only one who gets to see it," he told her.

Beth smiled and kissed his nose. "Oh, I know, just makes me love it even more."


	63. Hold that Thought

Hold that Thought

Daryl grabbed his cellphone and made sure it was plugged in before he called Beth. He'd been gone for far too long and he couldn't wait to get back home to her. "Hello?" she answered.

He smiled, just hearing her voice. "Hey baby."

He could hear her smile in her voice. "Daryl, are you on your way?" she asked.

He hummed. "I should be there in an hour." He checked his mirror and changed lanes. "I want you to do something for me."

"Anything."

Daryl smirked. "Close your eyes and picture this," he whispered, dropping his voice an octave or two. "We're laying in the candle light on your bed, I reach over and start to kiss you, holding you close to me, my hands in your hair, running over your skin." He heard Beth's moan on the other end of the phone and smirked. "Now picture us, in that moment before we make love, when you look up at him, our heads resting against each other, gasping for air, starting to get hot and sweaty, and just hold that thought."

"Tease," she whispered and he could hear the doorbell of her apartment ring.

"Go answer the door baby."

He listened to her walk to the door and open it, listened to her take the delivery from the boy. "Daryl," she gasped, opening the box. He'd sent her a dozen chocolate covered strawberries. "I love you." She moaned and he knew she was taking a bite of one. He pictured the sweet juice running down her chin and he groaned, wanting to lean in and lick it off.

"God, I wish I was already right there," he said, getting closer and closer. "I've been thinking about lying you out all day."

"When are you going to be here?" she asked, putting the box in the fridge.

"Soon baby, soon." He smirked hearing the doorbell again.

"Is this another present?" she asked, going to the door.

"Just wait and see."

She opened the door and took the delivery, going back to the living room. "Oh my god, Daryl, I love it."

"There's matching shoes," he told her as he pulled off on the exit that would take him to her. "I want you wearing that dress when I show up." He heard her slip her clothes off as she pulled the dress on. "Now lie back and just fantasize about us, everything we're going to do." He smirked, hearing her moan softly. "Let your mind keep going and going." He heard the dress shift under her hands as he parked the car.

"If you don't hurry I'm going to get started without you," she breathed out.

Daryl chuckled and climbed out of his truck and grabbed his bag. "Your door unlocked?" he asked as he made his way into the building and up to her apartment. He could hear her running to the door as he hung up his phone. She opened the door and looked up at him, her arms going around his neck as he pulled her against him, dropping his back inside of the door. Daryl lifted her into his arms and carried her inside, shutting the door behind him as he carried her back to the bedroom. He kissed her softly, laying her out on the bed, running his hand up her bare thigh wrapped around her waist. "I love you," he whispered to her before he made love to her.


	64. Song of Storms

Song of Storms

They knew it was going to rain, but they didn't care. It had been too long since they'd held each other, too long since they'd tasted each other. He took her hand and they snuck away from the group getting ready to hide out in their tents to wait out the rain. Beth laughed as he pulled her to a small clearing in the middle of the woods as the rain started to come down. Daryl turned and looked down at her, cupping her face in his hands, leaning down and kissing her. She moaned softly into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing against him. He pulled her shirt from her shoulders, already soaking as the rain picked up. Thunder rolled over head but they didn't care as he eased her down to the ground and kissed a trail along her jaw to her neck.

Beth's eyes drifted shut as he reached around behind her and deftly unclasped her bra, pulling it from her arms and letting it join her shirt. She opened her eyes, looking up at him through her dark lashes as she licked her lips, leaning up and pushing his shirt from his shoulders, taking his vest with it. He tossed them into the growing pile before covering her body with his, kissing her. Beth moaned into the kiss, loving the way his chest felt against hers, his skin; wet from the rain rubbed against her hard nipples and stirred a delicious heat deep in her belly. She rocked her hips against his as his hands slid up and down her sides, holding her against him.

Daryl dipped his head as he kissed lower down her body, leaving a hot trail, stark in comparison to the cold rain coating her skin. Beth's eyes snapped shut and she arched, her fingers clenching at the wet earth beneath her as he kissed over her hips, snapping open her jeans. He pulled the material off and let it join the pile. His big hands, rough with callouses, wrapped around one of her ankles. He kissed her thigh as he eased it over his shoulder, his hands going to his jeans and opening them, pushing them down far enough to release his cock.

He kissed her again as he slowly pushed into her wet, willing body. Beth gasped into the kiss, wrapping her hands around his neck, holding him close. Everything seemed more intense with the rain falling down around them, soaking their skin, making their bodies slippery, the thunder rolling overhead, creating a tempo for their entwined bodies, the smell of the wet earth all around them creating an aphrodisiac only they could appreciate.

"God, I love you," Beth moaned out as Daryl rolled, putting her on top of him. She bit her lip, running her hands up her body from her hips, over her breasts, and into her hair as she started to ride him, loving the way he felt inside of her, long and thick, stretching, filling, perfection. She let her head fall back on her shoulders, the rain falling down on them, bathing them as he cupped her ass in his big hands and guided her hips on top of him. Her hands ran over his chest, using his shoulders for leverage as she started to ride him faster.

"You're fuckin' perfect," he gasped out as she slammed her hips back down on him. Beth's eyes rolled inside of her head as he jerked inside of her, her pussy contracting around him, gripping him tight. The tight coil of heat inside of her belly was ready to snap, pulled tight like a rubber band that was starting to tear. She could feel it coming, her whole body alive, tingling, her nerve endings working overtime, her toes curling into the leaves and dirt under them. She gasped as she came, hard, stars dancing behind her closed eyelids as her body tensed and shuddered. She could hear Daryl moaning under her; feel his cock jerking inside of her, spilling into her. She fell back onto his chest as the rain finally started to pass, easing up. He gently rubbed her back, his fingers light over her wet skin. Their hair clung to them as she kissed his chest and he held onto her. Rain storms were going to have a completely different meaning for them now.


	65. Middle of the Road

Middle of the Road

They'd both made it safe from the morgue, the walkers long behind them as Beth pulled Daryl to a stop. Emotions were spreading through her like a wild fire, too many, all at once, screaming at her to do a million things. She went with the voice screaming the loudest. In the middle of the road she grabbed the front of Daryl's vest and pulled him down kissing him, not giving a shit about the consequences anymore, not fearing rejection. They'd nearly died and she needed to feel him against her, needed to taste him, needed to know what it was like. Apparently he felt the same way because after he'd gotten over the initial shock of it, he was kissing her back, his arms locking around her waist and pulling her tightly against his body.

"I need you, right now," she told him, her hands going to his jeans, not even bothering getting completely undressed.

"Shit, Beth," Daryl gasped out, pushing her hands away and sliding her jeans down her legs. "You're gonna kill me." He pulled her jeans and panties free of one ankle before easing her down to the ground and pulled his throbbing cock from his jeans. "You sure you wanna go there?" he asked.

Beth tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him down. "Fuck me." Daryl growled and slammed his hips forward, driving into her tight, wet, willing body. Beth gasped, her head falling back against the pavement beneath her. The sensations of being so completely filled were a shock to her nerves and they lit up like a fire doused in gasoline, spreading through her body. She cried out, not caring if they were found or not as she dug her nails into the broken leather of his vest and held him close. "Oh god," she breathed out, "Daryl, I need, god I don't know what I need."

He chuckled against her neck as he started to rock in and out of her, driving into her with such force her body slid across the rough pavement. She locked her legs around his waist and clawed at his clothes as sweat gathered on their skin. "I'm gonna take care of you, don't you worry about that." He fingerprints were going to leave bruises on her hips but hell if she cared. She just didn't want him to stop.

He buried his head in her neck and kissed the skin biting and sucking as his hands slid up her hips, cupping her breasts through her clothes, squeezing roughly as he drove into her. Beth couldn't think, couldn't breathe, it was all too much and not enough at the same time, her head was filled with nothing but the feeling of his cock driving into her, pushing her closer and closer to that sweet cataclysmic abyss she knew would have her screaming. She was practically screaming his name already and he covered her mouth with his hand, the speed and force of his hips growing harsher. "Do you want the walkers to find us?" he growled out, gritting his teeth.

Beth whined behind his hand as she felt her body tensing, readying itself for the orgasm that was building up in her, it was going to rip through her like a tornado. She felt the fire spread, felt her toes curl, her finger nails leaving marks on his vest. Her eyes snapped shut as she clamped down around him tightly, the air rushing from her lungs, a broken, silent scream on her lips as her body scraped across the gravel and his body. Daryl swore above her, the intensity of her orgasm ripping his from his body. He shuddered and jerked above her, his spent body collapsing on top of hers.

They knew they had to get up and get out of there before the walkers showed up, or worse, someone they actually knew. Once they'd caught their breath and had regained feeling in their legs, Daryl helped Beth back into her clothes before pulling her up off of the ground. He wrapped his fingers around hers as they started walking. She looked up at him, smiled a little and squeezed his hand. "Love you."


	66. Say the Words

Say the Words

Daryl looked at her, lying in his arms asleep. He'd never needed anyone like he needed Beth. It had been hell while she'd been gone. He'd beaten himself up every day. He hadn't realized that he needed her there to save him, to pull him back from the brink. That's what she did, every day. And every day since he'd gotten her back he was doing everything he could to stand in her way, to keep her from leaving. He couldn't handle that. He stared down at her and sighed. He knew he loved her, he loved her like he never loved anyone before. He hoped she knew that. He didn't think he could say the words, didn't think he could tell her the truth. What good would it do either of them in a world where tomorrow wasn't promised? Then again, if she did need to hear the words, he'd scream it at the top of his lungs for the world to hear, he'd send a prayer up to a god he didn't believe in if it would keep her beside him. He would prove to her that they were meant to be together, but he couldn't say the words.


	67. In the Dark

In the Dark

Beth bit her lip as Daryl tied the hood of the trunk down and sat back with his crossbow, staring out at the small crack as thunder and lightning danced in the sky above and walkers beat against the car. Beth pulled her knife, swallowing hard as he watched. She knew they couldn't get in; at least, that's what she was telling herself. They didn't stay long, the thunder drawing them off. As the last few left she turned and looked at Daryl. He slowly lowered his crossbow and rested back against the trunk that had been gutted. "You okay?" he asked.

Beth shook her head and put her knife down, awkwardly brining her legs under her and scooting over to him so she was his in lap. "I need you, Daryl, I know it's stupid, I know it's not safe, but please, make me feel something." Daryl kissed her and unbuttoned her jeans, slowly easing his hand inside. Beth gasped and gripped his back, biting down on his shoulder as his fingers found her clit and started to rub. If anyone at the prison knew what they were doing they would have had a cow, but Daryl and Beth were good at keeping secrets.

She tried to stay quiet as he rubbed tight circles around her clit. She rocked her hips against his hand. She eased his cock from his jeans and pumped him in her hand in time the circles his fingers drew around her. "Gonna kill me," he mumbled into her hair, thrusting into her hand.

"Get me off first," she shot back, moaning loudly into the broken leather of his vest. She was already seeing stars and she knew it was going to be an intense orgasm as she whined and gasped and moaned, rocking her hips faster, her hand a piston around his cock. "Daryl, oh shit," she gasped out as her body started to climax. She gripped him tighter and he growled, thrusting into her hand, quickly finishing himself off as she fell on top of him. He found an old shirt in the back seat and cleaned himself up before handing it to her to wipe her hand on. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I love you."

He kissed her head, wrapping an arm around her waist, the other going to his crossbow, pulling it across both of them. "Love you too princess."


	68. Oh

Oh

"Oh…" Beth looked at him, watching his face as he stared at her. She'd been feeling something for Daryl, but she hadn't known what it was until now, not until he was looking at her with those intense blue eyes in the candle light. The dog barked, breaking them out of their spell.

"I'm gonna give that mutt one last chance," he muttered, getting up from the table.

"Wait," Beth gasped, her hand shooting out and stopping his. She got up slowly and looked at him. "He'll come back tomorrow." She walked closer to him, putting him back in the chair, slowly straddling his hips. God she was nervous, blushing like an idiot as he stared at her, his hands shyly holding onto her hips. "I'm gonna try something, okay?" Daryl nodded his head, swallowing thickly as he watched her. Beth licked her lips slowly and bent her head, kissing him.

He tensed under her and she started to pull away, thinking she'd misread the signs but then his hands cupped her face and pulled her against him. Beth moaned as he kissed her, soft, slow, sweet, making love to her mouth with his lips. Slowly he pulled away, when their lungs were burning for air. Beth slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, her hands still playing with his hair. "I love you," she whispered.

He rested his forehead against hers, looking down at their laps. "Ain't no good for ya, Beth," he muttered.

"I don't care." She smiled a little and looked at him. "I love you and life's too damn short now."

He nodded his head a little and looked up at her. "I love you too. Ain't right, but I do."

She smiled and kissed him again. "Then I guess we'll just have to be rebels."


	69. Better than Me

Better than Me

Daryl wouldn't get out of bed. God, his chest hurt and his head was filled with her. It had been a week since he'd pushed her out of his life. She needed better than him, but the guilt was strong today as he stared at the edge of the bed where she used to sleep in that white silk nightgown, her blonde hair around her like a halo. He told himself every morning he wouldn't miss her, he'd get out of bed and move on, he'd forget about her, but he couldn't. How could he forget about her?

He'd spent hours the day before reading through old love letters she'd written him, old photos they'd taken together. He spent the night reliving the day they'd gone to the mall and she'd pulled him into the dressing room with her. They'd almost gotten kicked out that day. Every night he went to bed the sheets felt colder, the mattress felt wider. God, why did he tell her to leave?

He missed everything about her. Her eyes the color of a storm raging over the ocean, they could get so intense, so shockingly bright when her emotions were running high. They were impossibly dark when he made love to her. He missed her blonde mess of curls in his face every morning when he woke up, the smell of vanilla and almonds in his nose as he breathed her in, pulling her closer just so he could hold her a little longer before he had to leave. He missed the way she tasted, always like cherries, the ripest, sweetest, juiciest ones of the summer. He knew she deserved better than him, but fuck, he just wanted her back in his arms.


	70. Sex Tips

Sex Tips

Beth walked up to Merle and tapped him on the shoulder. He was out back smoking, trying to stay clear of everyone who hated him, which was just about everyone at the prison, save for her and Daryl. "What's up sugar?" he asked, offering her a cigarette.

Maggie and her daddy would kill her if they knew, but she took one and leaned it into the flame Merle held out for her. She took a small drag before leaning on the wall beside him and looking at the ground. "I need some tips…for when Daryl and I are…uhm…having sex."

Merle froze his cigarette halfway to his lips. "Sex tips?" he asked. Beth nodded her head slowly, blushing and staring at the ground. He chuckled before taking a drag of his cigarette. "Well, let me think now, what does Darlina like?" He sighed and exhaled, blowing smoke through his nose as he looked out at the woods surrounding the prison. "You suck his dick yet?"

Beth rolled her eyes. "That's like, basic," she admitted, looking up at him. "We did that before we actually had sex."

Merle nodded his head, rubbing his jaw. "Well…you could always get kinky. Daryl used to have a pair of handcuffs. I'm sure Officer Friendly would lend you a pair." Beth blushed a little at that. "Oh, I know he likes a girl with a dirty little mouth, try that."

Beth's blush was getting worse; she could feel the heat on her skin. "Is that it?"

…

Daryl stopped around the corner, listening to his brother tell Beth all of the things he knew Daryl liked in bed. He found his slightly amusing that she was brave enough to go to his brother for sex tips, but a peek around the corner and the look of her red face told him maybe she wasn't as brave as he thought. He waited there until Beth had heard enough, for now, and started to walk back. He slipped a little further behind the wall and grabbed her when she rounded the corner, pushing her against the wall and covering her mouth with his hand. She relaxed once she realized it was him.

He smirked and leaned his head in, nipping at her neck, his hips pressing against hers. "All you have to do to get me hot is scream baby. Nothing's sexier than a screamer."


	71. All Winter

All Winter

Maggie looked at Beth and Daryl from across the fire, a thought suddenly occurring to her. "What did you two do all winter?" she asked, noticing that they were much more comfortable with each other, and way more familiar.

Beth blushed and looked at Daryl. "Well…"

Glenn smirked a bit. "I can tell you what they did."

"That's gross and I don't want to hear it." Carl shook his head, grabbing his gun and Judith, removing innocent ears from the conversation.

Maggie's eyes got wide. "Oh my god, you guys fucked all winter?" she asked.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders. "Had to keep warm somehow, though, it never lasted long with Beth callin' walkers all the damn time."

"Hey! That's not just my fault," she pointed out.

"I so did not need to know my sister was a screamer."

"Does it really surprise you? You are too." Glenn rubbed his arm after Maggie punched him.

"So what, you guys cozied up like rabbits all winter?" Rick asked, smirking. "I guess it was bound to happen eventually."

"What does that mean?" Michonne asked.

Rick smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno, just always figured it'd be those two."

Daryl huffed and rubbed a hand through his hair. "Yeah, well at least we're not goin' at it while we're supposed to be on watch."

"Low blow man, low blow." Glenn shook his head.


	72. Back to Back

Back to Back

They weren't really sure where it had come from, or who had taught Beth to fight like that. It was like watching a scene from a movie watching Beth and Daryl fight off the walkers surrounding them. Everyone else had pretty much stopped what they were doing, the walkers focusing on Beth and Daryl. They were back to back in the middle. Every shot they took landed dead center in the brain. When walkers started to press more against Beth than Daryl he ducked low and she rolled over the top of his back, taking up her place on the other side, firing her gun. Daryl was doing just as well if not better, dropping walker after walker with his gun. They stayed back to back, seeming to read each other's body language as they moved around. At one point, out of bullets and unable to get to her knife quickly enough, Beth hooked her arms in Daryl's and he lifted her off the ground enough that she could lift her leg high in the hair before crushing the heel of her boot into the walker's head.

They quickly pulled away from each other and she pulled out her knife, dancing more than fighting as she stabbed the walkers that came at her. Daryl's gun had run out by now and he was batting left and right, taking down walker after walker with his crossbow. "Beth," he called out, holding out his hand. She took it and he spun her around, like a dance move and she stabbed a walker in the head as he dropped his crossbow and pulled out two knives.

The rest of the group looked on, not doing much to help. When the walkers all lay dead on the ground Beth replaced her knife and picked up Daryl's crossbow, handing it to him. "Where the fuck did that come from?" Glenn asked.

Carl shook his head and stared at them as they made their way over. "I don't know, but remind me not to piss them off. Ever."


	73. Comfortable

Comfortable

They weren't really eating anymore, just staring over at Beth and Daryl who were coming back from hunting. Something was really, really different between them. Beth was a little too comfortable with him. They watched as they stopped far enough away that the group couldn't hear them. Beth pulled her shirt off and Daryl started looking around, when he shook his head she pulled it back on and kissed his cheek. They thought the group hadn't seen him looking her over for ticks. No one said a word as they walked over to the fire and dropped off the game they'd caught, grabbing a plate before heading over to one of the trucks. Daryl climbed into the back before helping Beth up. She settled into his lap as they ate.

"So, I'm not the only one slightly freaked out by that right?" Abraham asked.

Glenn shook his head. "If she keeps spending time with him we're going to have to Dixons, not one."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "I doubt that," she muttered.

"Beth was the one carrying the bow," Carol pointed out.

"And I heard Daryl talking about trying to find another one for her," Rick added. Maggie's face paled.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Rosita said. "Isn't this a good thing?"

Michonne smirked and shook her head. "One Dixon is good; two is dangerous, especially if it's going to be Beth."

"Why?"

Rick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "One, their hot headed, yeah they're great fighters, and awesome at hunting, but they're dangerous. " He sighed a little and looked over at the tuck. "I don't know, I think it'll be fine."

Maggie huffed and crossed her arms. "As long as I don't have to hear them fucking I'm fine with it."


	74. Heart to Heart

**Okay guys, just a little heads up before the prompt. I'm actually all out of prompts. I don't have any left to write, this is the last one, so you know what that means, right? I need you to send in more. My general plan is to work on my stories during the week and prompts on the weekend when I have more time. If there was a prompt you requested and haven't seen it up, it's because I decided not to write it for various reasons. If you'd like to know why, feel free to send me a message, just include the prompt with it so I know which one. I'm going to post some basic guidelines later on about requesting prompts, but I need to write it up still. Also, I just want to thank everyone who likes, favors, comments, whatever. You guys are awesome. The reviews keep me going more than anything because I know you really like it. So, keep reviewing and sending prompts. I plan to keep this up for a while. **

Heart to Heart

Do you think Maggie is happy?

Don't see why not, she loves you.

Yeah, I guess she does.

You guess? She wouldn't be wearin' that ring, or leavin' messages in walker blood if she didn't.

Well what about Beth?

What about Beth?

Is she happy?

She hasn't told me otherwise and let me tell you, if she wasn't happy, I'd know.

Yeah, she told us about that fight you had before you burned down the house.

Yeah well, emotions were runnin' wild that day and alcohol didn't help that much.

Alcohol never helps.

You're one to talk; you just get a nasty hangover from it, short round.

I thought we were going to act like that never happened.

Yeah well, I lied.

They're back.

Yeah, let's go.

I think I want to have a baby with Maggie.

What?

Yeah, I mean, why not?

Beth wants a baby too.

You don't?

Don't wanna end up like my old man.

I don't think that's gonna happen.

Maybe…

You should, you'd be a great dad.


	75. Stuck in a Tree

Stuck in a Tree

Beth frowned as she looked at the gap between the lowest branch and the ground. They had had to climb the tree to escape walkers, but now, she was more than positive she was stuck. It was a long jump down. How the hell had she even managed to climb up here? Daryl was waiting for her back on the ground as she carefully tried to find the right footing for her feet. Maybe if she straddled the last branch she could just swing down? "What the hell is taking so long?" Daryl asked.

"I'm stuck," she answered, hugging the branch a little tighter and looking down at him. "I need help."

"Are you fuckin' kidding me? Just jump."

"What if I break something?" She frowned and tried to move again but didn't like how she was positioned. If she'd been on the other side, the side she'd climbed up, she'd be fine, but she'd had to move to Daryl could climb up and now she was in a bad spot.

Daryl sighed and walked over. "Slip down between these two, I'll catch you." Beth whimpered, but did as he said and started to slip down between two branches. She felt Daryl's arms wrap around her waist. "Okay, let go." Closing her eyes tightly, Beth let go of the branches and landed in Daryl's arms. She looked up at him slowly. "So you're not a monkey," he muttered, putting her on her feet.

Beth huffed and crossed her arms. "No, I'm a hobbit, we like the ground."


	76. Jealous

Jealous

She hated watching him walk off with other girls for watch. It bred a jealousy deep inside of her. Everyone knew that Daryl belonged to Beth, but that didn't stop the older women from flirting with him every chance they got, and because Beth was always on babysitting duty, they got a lot of chances. She hated it. Especially when he gave them that sexy smirk and handed them a gun. That should be her, not them. She huffed, turning away from him and the woman he was walking off with, not caring if he saw her or not.

Daryl watched her walk into the room for dinner, handing Judith to Rick for the night, finally off duty. He knew she was angry about earlier. He watched her get her food before sitting down with Maggie and Glenn. Okay, she was really mad if she wasn't even going to sit with him. Then again, looking around the table, he realized it was more than that. He had women all around him. He sighed and rubbed his face. That was when he saw Bryan sit beside her, smiling at her. They started talking and he was sure his skin was turning green. These boys needed to back up off of his woman. He hated when they tried to worm their ways in. He swore it was a damn conspiracy between the older women and the boys.

He got up and walked over, picking Beth up and throwing her over his shoulder before walking out. Hopefully that sent everyone the damn message.


	77. Unintentional

Unintentional

"I gotta say Beth, you look like just the avatars that would get together and have hot lesbian sex in video games."

Everyone froze and looked over at Eugene, the poor bastard didn't realize what he just said was going to get him killed. Daryl jumped up, his knife in his hand and Abraham got in the way to keep the peace. "Daryl, calm down, he didn't mean it like that."

Rosita got up to help. "He likes to put his foot in his mouth, a lot."

Daryl growled, not really listening to them, he tried to push past them. Beth got up and stepped between Daryl and Abraham, cupping his face and pulling his eyes down so he was focused on her, not on killing the only chance at saving the whole damn world. "Baby, look at me, its okay." She smiled, rubbing his jaw with her thumb. "He didn't know what he was saying."

He seemed to relax a little in her arms and sighed, slowly putting his knife away. He pinned Eugene with a look. "You better watch your mouth from now on sunshine." He fisted Beth's hair in his hand and kissed her hard before pulling her over to where they'd been sitting and pulled her onto his lap.

Abraham sighed and sat back down beside Eugene and looked at him. "We really need to work on your people skills." He sighed and shook his head, starting to eat again.

"What did I do?"


	78. Chupacabra

Chupacabra

Daryl smirked and looked at her as they made up camp for the night. Beth was wearing glasses, something he found incredibly sexy as he started the fire. "So, what are we looking for?" she asked.

He sighed and started the fire. "Well, they like goats."

"We don't have a goat," she pointed out.

"I'm aware." He smirked and looked at her. "We're going to make dinner and sit here, and be quiet, and listen." She huffed and sat down beside him as the fire started to warm them up. He chuckled a little and put his arm around her. When he had mentioned going after the Chupacabra he hadn't expected Beth to agree to go with him, but yet, here she was. He kissed her head. "Don't worry, if it is out there, we'll find it."

She sighed a little and leaned in closer. "You're not planning on going after the Loch Ness monster too are you?"

He chuckled. "No, just Big Foot." When she looked at him like he was crazy he laughed. "I'm kidding. Just think of this as a camping trip. I don't actually think we're going to find it."

They both jumped when they heard a loud strange noise not far away. "You were saying?" Daryl grabbed his crossbow and got up.

"Stay close," he told her as they headed towards the noise. It was getting dark as they started to head in the direction of the noise. Beth stayed close to him and jumped when they heard the sound again. It sounded like a cat was dying beside a moose in heat. He narrowed his eyes as they got closer to the noise.

"What was that?" Beth screamed as something ran across the path in front of them.

Daryl shook his head. "I don't know." He aimed his crossbow at the bush it had ran into when they heard a dark, high pitched growling.

"I take it back, it's real, can we go now?" she asked. Daryl was about to drag her ass back to camp, pack up, and get the hell out of the woods when she screamed, whatever was hiding running out at them. Daryl shot it, pinning it to the ground.

He sighed and lowered his bow. "It's a fox, it's got rabies." He pulled his arrow out and threw the fox into the bushes. He turned and pulled Beth into him. "You okay?"

She shook her head. "I want to go home. Now."

Daryl nodded and led her back to camp. He was over his little thrill with the supernatural.


	79. Coyote Ugly

Coyote Ugly

He smirked when he walked into the bar. It was packed like usual but he worked his way to the bar and saw her tossing bottles around and filling drinks. She looked over at him and winked, walking over. "What can I get you?" she asked.

"The usual." She nodded her head and poured him a glass of Jack before handing it to him. He watched Maggie come over and take over for her as her song came on and she climbed up onto the bar. Watching his woman dance was the reason he came here.

The men went crazy, the women cheered as she started to rock her hips to the beat, walking up and down the bar, sliding up and down the posts, rolling her hips, teasing the men by lifting her shirt just a little bit before flipping her hair and walking to the other side of the bar. The bar top was her catwalk and Beth sure as hell knew how to work it.

He smirked at Maggie and nodded his head. Maggie poured him a shot and handed it to him. As she walked by he handed it up to her and smirked. She grinned and knocked it back before hitting her knees and kissing him.

Daryl smirked as she slid back over the bar and leaned on it looking at him. "I love you," she whispered.

He smirked and kissed her again. "Go finish up. I wanna get you home." She nodded with a wink and went to finish up her shift.


	80. Hug

Hug

Daryl slowly walked back to his cell and fell down on his bed. Something felt wrong inside of him. He felt…warm for once in his miserable life and it was all because Beth had hugged him. He hadn't been expecting it, he'd been ready for her to break down and cry. That would have been awkward too, but her hugging him had been the last thing he'd expected. He stared up at the ceiling and frowned. Why did he like it so much? Beth was just a girl; she took care of Judith and helped out where she could. Why did he want to go back and hug her again? He huffed and rubbed his face. He was just losing it, it had been a hard day, a long day, they'd lost people; his emotions were all over the place. That's all it was. He rolled over and closed his eyes, not really caring that she was there in the dark, or in his dreams.


	81. Rough and Ready

Rough and Ready

Daryl grabbed Beth roughly around the waist and threw her against the wall, the air being pushed from her lungs as he ripped her shirt open. "I need you, now," he growled, biting her neck. Beth moaned as her hands flew to his belt and pulled it free, getting his cock out of his jeans. He was already half hard and she pumped him in her hand. He pushed her hand away and threw her around up against the wall, pulling her hips back. He didn't care that he wasn't fully ready; he slammed into her and growled, gripping her hair, pulling on it as he slammed into her body.

Beth bit her lip as her body arched, her nerves going crazy. God, she loved it when Daryl got rough. He smirked and bit her neck as he slammed into her. Beth gasped, and arched. With her jeans only around her thighs she couldn't spread her legs wide enough so she was impossibly tight and Daryl felt twice as big inside of her. He groaned, tightening his grip on her hair. "Fuck baby," he groaned, building up a punishing rhythm. Beth clawed at the wall, needing something to grab onto. "So fucking tight." Daryl growled and bit her shoulder again, leaving a mark where anyone could see it, especially with the tank tops she insisted on wearing.

She shut her eyes tight, knowing she was going to have bruises and bite marks and couldn't wait to show them off and blush when asked about them. She came around him with a scream, her body clenching around him. Daryl growled and emptied himself into her, his fingers bruising her skin as his hips slammed forward one last time. He gently eased them to the ground and pulled her into his lap. "I love it when you get rough," she whispered, her breathing harsh.

He smirked and kissed her head. "Oh, I know."


	82. Smooth Skin

Smooth Skin

Daryl walked into the showers. It was late; he wasn't expecting anyone to be there. He was hoping to get clean without anyone seeing his scars. He liked it better that way. So when he walked in and saw Beth there, a cheap razor in her hand and her naked body he stopped in his tracks and looked at her. She looked up, her eyes going wide and the razor falling from her hand, her arms covering her naked breasts. "Daryl, I…I didn't think anyone…"

She'd had the same idea he'd had and damn it but it had to be her didn't it? He'd been feeling a pull to her since Zach died and she'd hugged him. He couldn't just leave, not anymore. He slowly walked over to her and knelt in front of her, taking the razor into her hand. "Let me help you," he whispered. He had no idea what he was doing but when Beth nodded her head slowly, he figured he was doing something right.

He propped her leg up on his knee and gently pulled the razor up her leg, using a wet cloth she had to wipe away the loose hair. Over and over again he slowly pulled the razor up her leg, removing all of the hair. He looked up at her through his lashes and his hair. "Spread your legs," he whispered.

He watched her blush deepen and the sexy way she bit her lip. He was careful, gentle as he removed the hair. He looked up at her when he was done. She looked perfectly relaxed, and maybe a little turned on. He kissed her thigh and put the razor down before slowly getting up. "Good night, Beth," he whispered before turning and leaving. Whatever was going on between them, it had just escalated, dramatically.


	83. Breaking My Heart

Breaking My Heart

Beth sighed as she folded the last of Daryl's shirts. She always did his laundry now; it was about the only time she got to see him alone anymore. After they'd found her in Terminus and they'd all gotten out, he avoided her. It broke her heart every time he tried to avoid being alone with her, tried to get away from her. Something had happened between the two of them back at the morgue, she knew it had. She hadn't been imagining things, hadn't been imagining the look on his face as he stared at her in the candle light. She knew something had happened to the two of them. But he didn't want to acknowledge it.

Beth knew Daryl wasn't an open person; it just wasn't in his nature to be an open person, that's who he was. He was closed off, guarded, she understood that. But it still hurt. She sighed and picked up Daryl's clothes, heading off to his tent to drop them off. If she'd been paying attention, instead of trying to understand why Daryl avoided her, she would have seen the bra hanging from the top the tent, she would have heard the breathy moans and grunts coming from inside. But she didn't.

She pulled back the door. "Daryl, I've got…" she trailed off, her eyes going wide, her jaw dropping as she took in the scene before her. Daryl was bent over one of the other women they'd saved from Terminus. They were naked and from the looks of it, just getting started. Beth's heart shattered into a million pieces in her chest as she dropped the clothes and quickly ran out. She refused to let either one of them see her cry.

She ran, and she didn't stop running. She ran right past Maggie, Glenn, and Rick who tried to stop her from taking off into the woods. She didn't listen to any of them. She ran until her legs gave out and she collapsed against a tree. She pulled herself into a ball, hugging her knees close. She knew it was stupid, knew she was overreacting. It wasn't like they were dating; Daryl was free to do whatever he wanted to with whoever she wanted to.

Beth gripped her chest as tears fell down her face. They weren't a couple, she didn't mean anything to him, but it still _hurt_. She hugged her knees closer as she cried; trying to get herself to calm down but she couldn't get that damn image from her mind. At least, not until she heard the groaning and shuffling of death behind her. Beth got up quickly, her knife ready. She wiped her eyes and sized up the walker heading towards her. It was just one, but it would be more than enough to take out her anger and frustration on. She lunged at it, knocking it to the ground and stabbed it in the head.

But she didn't stop there. Over and over again Beth stabbed the walker, anywhere and everywhere. Blood covered her before she was done, gasping for air as she stared down at the pile of massacre before her. She wiped some of the blood off of her face as thunder rolled overhead; calling forth a torrent of rain that quickly soaked her, washing away the blood.

Beth put her knife away and slowly stared to walk back to camp. Her heart still hurt, but she could deal with it. She had to, she didn't have a choice. She was going to have to forget about Daryl.

…

Daryl swore as he walked out of his tent. It had taken him ten minutes to get rid of the bitch he'd been fucking when Beth came in. He'd seen the look on her face, the utter fucking heartbreak in those eyes. He hadn't meant to hurt her, hadn't meant for her to even know. He knew he'd fucked up. Ever since the morgue things had been different between them.

He ran a hand through his hair as he walked out of his tent, meeting a pissed off Maggie, Glenn, and Rick. "What the hell did you do to Beth?" Maggie demanded.

"What? Nothing." Daryl looked at all of them, utterly confused. Okay, well maybe not, he had been fucking another woman when she'd walked in.

"Then why did she run off into the woods alone after she brought you your laundry?" Glenn demanded.

Daryl swore and grabbed his crossbow. "Which way did she go?" he asked.

"Oh hell no." Maggie stepped in front of him. "You're the reason she ran out there, you're sure as hell not going after her."

Rick put a hand on her shoulder. "She's back," he whispered. They looked over through the rain that came down around them. Beth was walking towards her tent, soaking wet and covered in walker blood.

Daryl's stomach clenched and he paled. He ran towards her, grabbing her arm and looking her over for bites. "Get your hands off of me," she snapped, pulling away from him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he demanded, glaring at her. Did she have a death wish?

"It's none of your business what I do. Not like you really care anyways." She walked away from him and shut herself up in her tent. She wouldn't even let Maggie in. Daryl's heart broke a little bit. He'd really fucked up this time. He sat down, not caring that he was getting soaked. He ran a hand over his face, rubbing his eyes as his hair clung to him. He needed to talk to her, explain himself. He knew it wasn't going to make it better, but she at least deserved to know. He walked over to the tent and zipped it open, walking in and zipping it back up. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

Daryl quickly turned around, realizing she was bare from the waist up. "I came to apologize," he muttered, listening to her pull her dry clothes on. "Explain myself."

She shook her head as he turned back around. "It doesn't matter, it's not my business."

Daryl nodded his head. "Yeah, it kind of is." He sighed and thanked her for the damp towel she handed him. He ran it through his hair quickly and handed it back. "I was tryin' to get ya outta my head," he whispered. God he wasn't good at this kind of shit. "Every time I close my eyes I see ya, and it kills me Beth."

"Why?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. At least she wasn't looking at him that made it easier.

"Cause I fell for ya back at the cemetery, but ya ain't mine to have." This was killing him, tearing him apart. "I ain't no good for ya, ya need someone better, someone younger, someone who isn't fucked up."

Her head snapped up and she looked at him. "Daryl shut up." She got up and walked over to him, grabbing his face and kissing him. He froze his body tensing. He'd been dreaming about kissing her since the night he'd lost her. Slowly he stared to kiss back, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her little body closer to his, his wet clothes soaking her dry ones. She moaned as he started to kiss back, tilting her head to the side so he could deepen it.

He pulled away slowly and looked up at her. "I'm only going to ruin ya."

She shook her head, a smile on her face. "No, you're going to save me."


	84. A Dream or a Nightmare

A Dream or a Nightmare

He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, maybe everything he remembered was a dream. Nothing made sense anymore. People were walking in the streets, living normal lives, driving cars, shopping, kids were running around playing. He was confused, out of place. He felt around in his pockets, found a wallet full of cash, a small baggie with some joints, bike keys, and a pack of smokes.

He pulled a cigarette out and lit it, inhaling the sweet flavor and looked around, exhaling slowly. Nothing was really making sense. The world was back to normal, there weren't any walkers running around trying to kill people. Maybe that whole world had been one bad head trip, just a bad dream. Hell if she knew. If things were back to normal, he could live with that. He looked around for his bike, planning on heading home to find Merle.

That's when he saw her. Her blonde hair around her shoulders, her storm blue eyes looking over at him before she turned and looked away. He walked over to her; he hadn't thought he'd see her. "Beth?"

She stopped and looked at him. "Yeah?"

He saw it in her eyes; she didn't know who he was. "Beth, it's me, Daryl."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry…have we met?"

He shook his head a little and stepped back. "No, my mistake…" He turned and walked away, staring at the ground. What the hell? She didn't remember him, didn't know who he was. How could he live in a world where she didn't know who he was?

He turned, hearing the groans of the walker. "Fuck," He reached for his knife but it wasn't there, his crossbow wasn't there. The walker attacked him, pinning him to the ground. Daryl screamed when he felt the teeth sinking into his neck, ripping flesh and spilling blood.

Daryl jackknifed in bed, panting, sweaty, looking around. He heard the groan from the walker outside and looked around. He was back in his tent, back at camp; Beth was curled up next to him, her arms around him. He huffed a breath and slowly laid back down, scrubbing his hands over his face. "What's wrong?" she asked sleepily.

"Bad dream," he whispered. "Rick, you got it?" he called out hearing him outside.

"Yeah, it's just one, I got it."

Daryl nodded and pulled Beth into his arms, burying his head into her neck. She wrapped her arms tighter around him, still half asleep. "You sure you're okay?" she asked.

"I got you, I'm good." He kissed her shoulder, closing his eyes. He'd rather live in a world with walkers then live in a world where he didn't have Beth.


	85. Getting Busted

Getting Busted

Beth moaned as Daryl kissed her neck, his lips teasing over her pulse. It had been a while since they'd been alone together. She'd been so busy with Judith lately, the poor thing was teething, and Daryl had been away on an extended run for a week. They both desperately needed this. Her hands were frantic as she pushed at his jeans, needing to feel him inside of her. "God, I missed you so much," she told him, arching her back when she felt his hot cock brush against her.

He groaned as he slowly pushed into her, taking a moment to adjust to the sensations of being inside of her again after it had been so long. "So damn tight," he muttered, starting a slow rhythm.

"What was that son?" They both gasped, looking over at the cell door. Hershel was standing there with his arms crossed.

Daryl quickly got off of Beth and covered them both up. Beth bit her lip and wouldn't meet her daddy's eyes. "Sorry sir," Daryl mumbled.

Hershel smirked a bit. "Now I don't care what ya'll get up to, but what was our deal?"

"Wait until you're asleep," Beth answered her face on fire.

"That's right." Hershel chuckled, finding their reactions amusing. "Now, get dressed and come on down. Dinner is ready."

"Oh my god," Beth groaned when he left, covering her face. "That was mortifying."

Daryl sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Killed the mood too."


	86. Marry You

Marry You

Daryl chewed on the inside of his cheek, pacing back and forth inside of their room, waiting for her to get back. They'd been through hell and back together, from losing the prison, to making it to D.C., and now, Eugene was almost done with the cure. Things were starting to get better, slowly. He'd been thinking about this for a long time now, and he was finally ready, or, as ready as he was going to be. He'd never thought he'd be asking someone to marry him, especially someone like Beth. He scrubbed his hands over his face. Merle would have called him a pussy whipped bitch for popping the question, but he didn't care. Beth had changed him.

He looked up when she walked through the door, his anxiety doubeling when he saw her smiling face. "Hey," she said walking over to him. "You okay?" She reached up on her toes and kissed him.

"Yeah…just need to ask you something." He swallowed thickly as he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. Why was he so damn nervous? It wasn't like she was a walker for crying out loud. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the diamond engagement ring he'd gotten her last week and held it out. "You don't have to," he muttered, not looking at her. "S'up to you."

She slowly took the ring from him and looked at it before smiling up at him. "You want to get married?"

He shrugged his shoulders, shifting his weight awkwardly on his feet. "If you want to."

Beth threw her arms around him and kissed him. Daryl slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her against him. "Of course I want to marry you."


	87. Badass

Badass

He wasn't sure what he was looking at. He knew that was Beth and he was more than happy she was safe, but there was something different about her. While she'd been away from him she'd turned into a bit of a badass it would seem. They'd seen each other from across a field, and she'd started running towards them when a small herd of walkers had ambled out of the forest. They'd all gotten ready to fight they hadn't had a choice. If they'd run they'd lose Beth again and they couldn't let that happen. There weren't too many walkers left, but they were all focused on Beth. Daryl watched as she buried her knife deep into the skull of one and quickly pulled it out, spinning around and embedding it into another.

Daryl just watched her, fascinated as she made quick work of another walker. She kicked one in the chest that was getting too close and knocked it back onto the ground before throwing her knife into his head. She lunched, rolling and pulling her knife out before jumping back up and killing the last walker.

She was panting as she wiped the blood off of her knife and looked over at them. Daryl was pretty sure he fell in love all over again. "Beth, where the hell did you learn to fight like that?" Maggie asked, pulling her baby sister into a hug.

Beth blushed a little, shrugging her shoulders. "I've been alone for a while, I just learned to protect myself." She looked at Daryl, a small smile on her lips. "Did you miss me?"

He smirked and pulled her into a hug. "So bad."


	88. Tomorrow

Tomorrow

Beth smiled down at her son, rubbing her finger over his cheek as he slept in her arms. Things had changed so much over the past year. The walkers were almost gone, they were living in the white house of all places, and she and Daryl had been in a relationship for two years, and now they had a son. Everything was different now and it only kept getting better. Things were really getting betted. One day, soon, the world was going to be on its way back to normal.

"What are you thinking about?" Beth looked up as Daryl walked into the room and looked at her, kicking off his boots.

She smiled and kissed him as he sat down beside her. "The future mainly." She passed Clarke to him, smiling as he held his son close.

"What about it?"

"We actually have one." She rested her head against his shoulder as he put one arm around her. "We'll actually get to see our son grow up, maybe start a family of his own." She looked up at Daryl. "I won't have to worry about you going out on a run and not coming home."

Daryl leaned down and kissed her head. "You wanna get married?" he asked.

Beth smiled a bit, leaning down and kissing Clarke's head. "One day, yeah, I do, but for now, I'm happy just being with you."

Daryl tipped her head up so she was looking at him. "I love you." He slowly dipped his head and kissed her. Beth smiled and kissed back, wrapping one of her arms around his neck. She was completely happy and content with her life.


	89. Let Me Help

Let Me Help

Daryl scrubbed his face as he walked down the hallways leading to the bedrooms. It had been a long fucking day of killing walkers and trying to secure their new home. He was beyond tired. He opened the door to his room and walked in, stopping when he saw Beth, looking up at him, half naked. Daryl realized he hadn't walked into his room; he'd walked into her room. She was blushing, looking at him, but she didn't make a move to cover herself and Daryl took the opportunity to stare at her naked chest. "Close the door," she whispered. Daryl reached behind him and slowly closed the door. When it clicked shut she slowly walked over to him, pushing his vest off his shoulders. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, but when she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off of his arms, he didn't really care.

He cupped the back of her head and kissed her, pulling her against him. Beth moaned into his mouth, her fingers tangling in his hair. His mind was quickly clouding over, his nerve endings igniting as she stirred something inside of him he hadn't felt in a long time. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd been this close to a woman. He acted without thinking, not giving her a chance to either. His hands cupped her ass and he lifted her off the floor, carrying her over to the bed and laying her out on it.

Daryl kissed her as his hands ran up her sides, her back arching under his touch. He'd always thought Beth was a virgin, inexperienced, but, as she arched under him and the way she rolled her hips against him blew that theory completely out of the water. He groaned into her mouth as she ran her nails lightly over his back, sending delicious shivers down his spine. Daryl kissed a trail down her jaw and neck, over the slope of a creamy breast and licked around her nipple, drawing it into a hard peak. She gasped, arching into his mouth when he wrapped his lips around her nipple and sucked on it. "Daryl," she moaned out, her fingers tangling in his hair, pushing his head closer against her. He smirked around her skin and popped the button on her jeans, easing them and her panties over her hips and down her legs.

He pulled away, sitting back on his haunches as he pulled her clothes off of her ankles, dropping them over the side of the bed. Beth quickly sat up, looking up at him as she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down his legs. Daryl bit his lip as she wrapped her hand around his hard, aching cock. He looked down at her as she stroked him. He knew this was probably a bad idea, but he really dint care. Daryl cupped her face in his big hands and kissed her, lying her back against the sheets as he settled himself into the cradle of her hips. They both moaned when his cock brushed against her dripping pussy. She was drenched, heat against him.

"Daryl please," she begged, rolling her hips against him.

"Wrap your legs around me," he told her as he started to slide inside of her. she moaned, her nails biting into his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She was perfection around him, hot, so wet, and she gripped him like a vice. "Fuck, Beth," he swore, his forehead falling to her shoulder as he tried to adjust to her. "You're gonna kill me."

Beth kissed his neck, her hands running down his back, her hips rolling against him. "God, Daryl," she moaned out, her breath ghosting over his hear, her voice an aphrodisiac in his hear as she rolled her body against him.

Daryl slowly pulled his hips back before slamming forward again. He gripped her hips tightly, crashing against her over and over again. Beth was clawing at his back, her hips rocking against his, thrust for thrust, moaning his name, her body undulating under his. He groaned when she bit down on his shoulder, trying to muffle a particularly loud moan. "Shit, Beth," he groaned out as he felt both of their orgasms barreling down on them. "Not gonna last long, sweetheart."

Beth nodded her head, her pussy contracting around his cock, almost violently. "I'm so close, Daryl," she gasped out, her nails biting into his skin, drawing blood. He groaned and slammed against her. "Oh my god, Daryl."

"Fuck," Daryl grunted as Beth came around him, choking hid cock and pulling his orgasm from him. His body shuddered as he emptied himself inside of her. Shaking, sweaty, and gasping, Daryl fell to the sheets beside her and covered his eyes with his arm. He wrapped it around Beth's waist as she rolled onto her side and rested against him. They had no idea what this meant for their relationship, but as sleep pulled at them and they held each other, completely satisfied, they really didn't care.


	90. Warming Up

Warming Up

He was tinkering with his bike when Lori walked up. He tried to ignore her. She was going to ask him to do something and he didn't want to do shit. He wasn't as ignorant as everyone else; trying to pretend like everything was alright. Nothing was alright, and he doubted it was going to be alright again. "Daryl, can you do me a favor?" she asked, crouching down beside him. He glanced at her but didn't answer. "Maggie needs to go into town with Glenn, and Rick and Hershel are busy, and I need to sleep, at least for a few hours. Can you sit with Beth?"

Daryl huffed and looked at Lori. "The hell she need a damn baby sitter for?" he asked. She was a big girl, didn't matter if she'd tried to opt out. He didn't need to be playing nanny.

"She just tried to kill herself Daryl, she can't be alone right now." Daryl huffed and threw his rang, looing up at Lori. The stupid bitch wasn't going to let this go untils he got her way. He climbed off the ground and grabbed his crossbow, stalking towards the house. "Thank you, Daryl," Lori called out as he walked away. He ignored her and walked into the house.

He made his way up stairs and quickly found Beth's room. Maggie was sitting there, talking to her sister. They both looked up at him and Beth bit her lip, quickly looking away. "Thanks Daryl," Maggie whispered. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Daryl put his ass in the chair across from the bed and looked at Beth as she played with a loose thread on the blanket covering her lap. "You don't have to stay," she whispered. "I'm fine."

He snorted and looked out of the window. "Tough shit. I don't feel like getting' my ass chewed out by your sister and Lori." He crossed his arms and watched as Shane and Rick climbed into the car, taking their guest back to the city.

Beth sighed and gabbed the book that was sitting on the bedside table. He squinted, trying to see what it was. She must have caught him looking. "It's The Odyssey," she told him, looking at him over the book. "Have you read it?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Nah, never got around to it." Not many people, not even Merle knew Daryl liked to read. He wasn't sure what it was, but he really liked books.

Beth smiled a little, flipping back to the first page. "Want me to read to you?" she asked. Daryl blushed a little and shrugged his shoulders. Beth smiled and curled her hair behind her ear, looking down at the page. "The gods in council agree that they time had come for Odysseus to be brought home to avenge himself on Penelope's suitors and to recover his kingdom…" Daryl listened to her as she read to him.

They hadn't realized how many hours they'd spend there, neither one of them heard or saw Lori walk in. after his ass had fallen asleep, he moved over to the bed, sitting beside her, watching her. they'd evenutally had to stop for dinner. Beth looked up at Daryl as she earmarked the page. "if you want, you can come back tomorrow and we can read more."

Daryl looked at her. "Maybe," he muttered before heading downstairs. There was something about Beth that was starting to change him.


	91. Hickeys

Hickeys

"Beth, is that a hickey?" Maggie asked, eyeing Beth's neck.

A hot blush covered her face as she tried to hide behind her hair. "I don't know what you're talking about." She pulled her sweater closer around her neck, trying to hide the dark bruise. She and Daryl had finally gotten over whatever bullshit was keeping them apart the night before. Beth didn't care if the others knew. They were both consenting adults, and in all honesty, it was nobody's business but hers and Daryl's. She didn't have problems telling people, but she didn't know how Daryl felt about it. They hadn't talked about it at all.

"Looks like one to me," Glenn added, sitting down beside her. "Where'd you get it?"

Beth blushed and shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

Rick smirked and looked at her. "Well I know it wasn't Carl, so let's see, who could it have been?" He started to look around the circle. "Tyreese?"

"I don't think so," Tyreese smirked a bit. "Don't get me wrong, Beth's pretty, but not my type."

"And it wasn't Bob, he was with me all night," Sasha informed them.

"It was me." Daryl sat on Beth's other side and kissed her, only deepening the blush on her face. "Gave me one too," he said with a smirk. Beth peeked at him and saw the bruise on his shoulder where she'd bitten him pretty hard while trying to keep quiet.

Maggie smirked at her little sister. "About time you two hooked up."

Rick nodded his head. "We were wondering how long it was going to take." He looked at Glenn. "You owe me a week of diaper duty."

Glenn huffed and nodded his head. "You were placing bets?" Beth asked. She couldn't believe them.

"Course we were." Carl smirked a bit. "I thought it was going to take you guys another week."

Michonne shook her head. "I saw him going into her tent last night." She smirked a bit.

Beth covered her face in embarrassment. "I hate all of you."


	92. Occupied

Occupied

Beth huffed as she set the crossbow down and attempted to pull the wire back. She didn't know how Daryl did this. She bit her lip, trying to pull it back to reset the bow. She huffed and let the crossbow fall from her hands when her arms snapped back from the strain. "Damn it," she swore, wiping sweat from her brow.

"Having problems?" Daryl asked, walking over and helping her up.

"I don't know how you do it," she mumbled, picking up the bow.

He chuckled and stood behind her. "I'll show you." He wrapped his arms around her, putting his hands over hers as they gripped the wire. "Ready?" he asked, pressing closer to her. She bit her lip feeling his hips press against her ass as they bent over slightly. Beth couldn't help it, she pressed back against him nodding her head. "Bad girl," he muttered, pressing his hips closer against her. His hands slipped from the wire and wrapped around her waist, popping the button on her jeans and easing his hand inside. Beth moaned, her hips arching back against him as he expertly found her clit.

"What about the bow?" she asked.

"Leave it." Daryl turned her around, letting the crossbow fall to the ground as he kissed her. Beth moaned into his mouth, her hands frantic as she freed him from his jeans. He groaned against her lips as she stroked him.

"Take me," she whispered against his lips.

Daryl didn't need to be told twice. He turned her back around and bent her at the waist as she held onto a tree for support. He pulled her jeans and panties down over the curve of her ass and ran his fingers over her folds. She was absolutely drenched. "Such a dirty girl," he growled, taking his cock into his own hand, guiding it to her pussy. "Are you ready for me?" he asked, rubbing his cock back and forth against her, teasing them both.

Beth whined, pushing her hips back against him, trying to create some type of friction. "Daryl, please," she begged.

He smirked and slowly pushed inside of her, gritting his teeth as her tight pussy clenched around his aching cock. "You're so fucking tight." He slowly pulled out, her greedy cunt clenching around him, trying to keep him buried inside of her. He gripped her hips tightly, leaving bruises against her skin as he slammed against her. Beth tossed her head back, moaning his name as he fucked her. Daryl growled, holding her tighter as his hips crashed against hers again and again, driving her closer and closer to orgasm.

"Oh fuck, Daryl," Beth moaned out, her back arching with a beautiful curve as he hit that spot inside of her that would have her seeing stars. Her hands ripped bark from the tree as she clenched around him, trying to pull an orgasm from him. "So close," she moaned out.

"Yeah?" he asked, reaching around her waist and rubbing her clit, his hips driving into her. "You gonna come for me? Come all over my cock?" She moaned, nodding her head frantically. He rubbed her clit faster, his balls drawing tight with the need to come. He was going to lose it any second. Beth screamed, her body tensing, contracting, coiling, shaking as she came around him, her pussy squeezing him so damn tight. He growled, spilling into her as her body convulsed around him.

Gently he pulled from her body and leaned against the tree, looking at her. "Think I should practice with the bow more often," she teased, leaning over and kissing him. Daryl smirked and pulled her into him after they'd replaced their clothes.


	93. Riding Home

Riding Home

Daryl shook his head when Rick asked if he was ready to leave. "I'm gonna stay behind, look around for Beth," he told him. "I'll catch up with you."

"Are you sure?" Rick asked. They'd had a hard enough time getting Terminus clear of the freaks that were trying to kill them and they were all pretty sure that there were still one or two hiding around somewhere.

Daryl nodded his head. "Yeah, I gotta know man." Rick nodded, clapping him on the shoulder.

"We're heading north, come find us when you're ready."

Daryl nodded his head and hugged Maggie, promising he'd find her sister before watching them leave. He sighed and picked up his crossbow and started to look through Terminus, searching one building at a time, making sure to check every room. When he found a locked on a little flare of hope flooded through him, hoping maybe she was waiting on the other side, but with each one he kicked down, he got a little more and more depressed.

He sighed and turned down another hall. He was halfway down when a gunshot rang out, bouncing all over the walls. Daryl froze, half expecting to feel the pain of a bullet. When he didn't he slowly turned around. Beth was standing there, a gun raised and a dead man with his own gun that had been pointed at Daryl on the floor between them. "Beth…"

He ran to her, jumping over the dead body and pulled her against him. "Daryl," she sobbed out, gripping his vest. "God, Daryl, I thought I'd never see you again." He felt her hot tears staining his shirt, but hell if he cared. He had her back in his arms. He dropped a kiss to her hair before looking down at her. "Where's everyone else?" she asked.

"They headed north, I stayed behind to look for you." He took her hand and led her outside. He was planning on finding a car or something along the way but she stopped him.

"I uh…just come with me." She led him to a garage and opened up the door. Daryl's jaw hit the floor and a tear came to his eye. There was a gorgeous Triumph Scrambler, a little dusty, but in perfect condition sitting there. Beth bit her lip, looking up at him. Daryl fisted a hand in her hair and dipped her head back, kissing her. She moaned slightly and gripped his arms.

He led her over to the bike and climbed on, starting it up as she climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around his back. Daryl pulled out and headed north to meet up with Rick and the others. It didn't take long, not with the way he was driving, to pull up alongside the caravan. Abraham stopped the front car and they all climbed out. Beth cried again when she hugged Maggie. Daryl just stood back and watched. They had their family back, they were whole again, and slowly on their way to healing.


	94. Smoke Rings

Smoke Rings

This had been a long time coming. The spark had disappeared and it was all his fault. He'd spent so much time unsure, unaware that he really loved her, he'd spent so much time pushing her away he'd finally done it. She was an angel, and he was a redneck asshole who wasn't going anywhere. She'd tried over and over again to make him love her, but he couldn't. He wouldn't do that to her. He wouldn't condemn her to a life where she wouldn't get everything she ever deserved.

He was sitting on the front porch, smoking, his cigarette burning slow as he sipped on the whiskey in his hand. This was going to be the last night he sat on her front steps. It was dragging on and on. He knew he needed to cut to the chase. Knew he needed to leave. He blew a smoke ring and watched it float higher and higher, expanding before exhaling the rest of the smoke in his lungs, flicking his cigarette into the road. This was it.

He walked back into the house and headed back to her room. He knelt in front of her, brushing hair away from her face. He didn't want to wake her. He was just going to slip away. He knew she'd cry, knew she'd be heartbroken, but he'd killed the spark before it had even had time to burn and now he was going to ease her pain. He was just going to disappear. He picked up his things and walked out. He was halfway to his car before he heard the door open. "Daryl," she called out softly. He turned and looked at her, standing there in her silk nightgown, her hair a wild tangle of a mess around her shoulders. He didn't say anything. She deserved better than him. He got in his car and pulled away.


	95. Thrill

Thrill

Beth bit her lip as Daryl slipped a hand under her shirt, his lips kissing over her neck. They really should not be doing this with nothing but a wall separating them from the rest of the group. One of these days they were going to get caught. She gasped when she felt him pinch her nipples, lightly pulling on them. She whined, arching into him. "Shh, you don't want them to hear you, do you?" She could feel Daryl's smirk against her skin as he ground his hips against her, igniting a carnal fire inside of her when she felt his hard cock against her belly. She moaned, her hands going to his jeans, hell-bent on speeding this up. He chuckled, easing her jeans down her legs before lifting her and sitting her on the table. He nuzzled her neck, grunting as she pumped him in her hand. "I'm gonna fuck you," he whispered. "Right here, on this table, and every time we sit down to eat, you're going to remember it." He pushed her hand away and eased into her body, growling when she bit down on his shoulder to quiet a moan. "You're going to blush every time you sit here, and it's going to make you wet for my cock to fill you up." He started thrusting his hips.

Beth was biting down hard on his shoulder as he drove into her again and against, her nails clawing at the leather covering his back. "You like that idea?" he asked through harsh pants as he gripped her hips tightly. "You're fuckin' dirty." She gasped and Daryl nearly saw stars when the others laughed in the next room and her pussy contracted violently around him. He smirked, looking down at her as he slammed into her, driving his cock deep into her cunt. "Fuckin' little slut," he sneered. "You like the idea of getting caught? You want them all to know whose little whore you are? Let them see how wet you get for my big dick?"

"Oh fuck, Daryl." Beth gasped her body tensing. "I'm gonna come."

He grunted, increasing the intensity of his thrusting hips, driving in and out of her. "Come for me, Beth," he growled out. "Let me feel it, soak my cock." She gasped, biting down hard on his shoulder as her body tenses, her pussy contracting around his cock as she fell apart in his arms. Daryl groaned, burying his head in her neck as he came deep inside of her, shuddering against her. he quickly pulled out of her and tucked himself back into his jeans before helping her back into her clothes.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing him softly.

He smiled against her lips. "Love you too."


	96. Torn

Torn

Daryl growled, hearing another violent coughing fit coming from his tent. She sounded like she was fucking choking. He paced back and forth. Rick tried to calm him down, but nothing was going to calm him down, not until she was okay again. Maggie was inside, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. He was going crazy, needing to know what she needed medicine wise so he could go and get it and make everything better again. He froze, his heart breaking when he heard the gasping breath she drew in while the coughing fit continued.

Maggie came out of the tent and looked at him. "From what I can tell, I think it's pneumonia."

"Just get me a fucking medication," he growled, going inside the tent. Beth was lying in their bed, drenched in sweat, shaking from the cold that was setting into her, and he could see the blood on her lips from coughing. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to get a grip over his emotions as he knelt beside her. "Hey sweetheart," he whispered. She looked up at him and he could see the pain in her eyes. God, now he didn't want to leave her side. How could he leave her when she was in so much pain? But if he didn't leave who was going to get her the medicine she needed? He was the fastest now that he'd found another bike.

She cupped his face, running her thumb soothingly over his cheek, calming him down. She always knew what to do, how to tame the beast inside of him. "Gonna be just fine," she whispered.

He covered her hand with his and tried to not react. She was on fire, her skin was scalding him. He sighed and kissed her head. "I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too." He got up and walked out, his heart clenching as he left her. He took the paper from Maggie that had the drug name written on it and climbed on his bike. His heart broke as he drove away. He wanted to be with her. He was just going to have to drive extra fast so he could hurry up and get back to her.


	97. More than I Deserve

More than I Deserve

Daryl knew that living with him wasn't easy, every day he put her to the test, and every day he waited for her to finally say she'd had enough, pack up her things, and leave. The days when he'd had enough, enough of his shit ass job, enough of his coked up brother, enough of everything were the worst, but she was always there, standing her ground, telling him everything was going to be okay. She'd take his hand, lead him back to the bedroom, and she'd make slow love to him. She was more than he deserved, more than he should have ever had in his life.

Every time she wore a smile it fit her, he swore she invented it. She could brighten up a whole room with just a quirk of her lips. He was lying in bed when she walked in and smiled at him. He wanted to see her in nothing but that smile. "Come lay down," he whispered, watching her walk over to the bed. Daryl always too more than he was given, always made a mess of everything and took every damn thing he had for granted, including her. He would never understand why heaven sent him the angel in his arms. He would never be able to tell her what she mean to him, what she did for him, how she saved him. Beth was more than he would ever deserve.


	98. Mistletoe

I've been having problems with my internet. I don't know how long I'll have it for before it goes out again. So while I've got it I'm going to post what I can. I don't know how long this is going to last, so if I'm not very active that's why.

* * *

Mistletoe

Beth gasped when she rounded the corner and ran into Daryl's chest. She had just put Judith to bed and was on her way back to the Christmas party they were having. She blushed, looking up at him. "Sorry," she whispered.

He shook his head. "S'fine, you okay?"

Beth didn't get the chance to answer because Glenn whistled, clapping his hands. "You two have to kiss."

"What are you talkin' about?" Daryl asked, looking up at Glenn who was clearly drunk.

Maggie giggled. "You're under the mistletoe," she said pointing above their heads.

Beth's blush deepened as she and Daryl looked above them at the plant hanging from the door frame. She looked at Daryl as he swore quietly. He was blushing too, fidgeting awkwardly on his feet. "You don't have to," she whispered, looking down at the space between their feet.

"Shut up." Daryl cupped the back of her head, using his thumb to tip her head up and kissed her. Neither one of them heard the catcalls coming from the others as he kissed her. Beth's tummy was full of butterflies as her hands slowly ran up his chest. He pulled away slowly and looked down at her, smirking. "Merry Christmas, Beth," he whispered before walking towards his cell.


	99. Bite Me

Bite Me

"What the hell happened to you?" Maggie asked, nodding to the nasty bruise on his shoulder.

Daryl glanced at it and smirked. "You don't wanna know."

"You've got one there too." Rosita pointed to the one on his neck.

"Daryl, you look like you got into a fight." Carol put on her serious mamma face. "What the hell is going on?"

He smirked, watching Beth walk over. She slipped her arms around his neck and bit down on the shoulder without a bruise. "She likes to bite," he said, fisting his hand in her hair, kissing her hard.

"Oh my god, Beth!" Maggie stared are her sister as she sat beside Daryl. "What are you doing, practicing?"

Beth shrugged her shoulders. "Either I bite, which he likes too by the way, or I wake the whole camp."

Daryl smirked. "I told you you didn't wanna know."


	100. Concentration

Concentration

Daryl took a calming breath as he aimed his crossbow and shot. He was trying to get in some target practice; deer season was right around the corner. It never hurt. He reloaded and took aim again when he heard the back door open. He glanced over, smirking when he saw Beth walk out with a couple of ice cold beers in her hands. She dropped one down beside him and gave him a quick kiss before sitting on the beach chair to watch him practice. He smirked a bit and took aim again.

"It's a bit hot today, isn't it?" Beth commented, innocently and fanned herself with her hand. He hummed slightly and looked back at his target until he saw her move in the corner of his eye. He looked over, watching her pull her shirt over her head.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

She looked over at him, an evil glint in her eye and a positively naughty smirk on her lips. "Just trying to cool off," she answered, letting her shirt fall to the ground beside her. "Don't mind me, you should concentrate."

Daryl glared slightly, realizing what she was trying to do. He wasn't going to let her get to him. He focused on his target and shot another arrow. As he set his bow down to reload his eyes found her again. She'd slipped her shorts off and was lying back in the chair. Daryl growled and reloaded his crossbow, standing back up and tried to ignore the tightness in his jeans. She was just full of it today. "Aren't you hot?" she asked.

He let the bow drop to the ground and walked over to her, cadging her in with his arms. "What are you playing at?" he questioned.

She smiled, running her hands through her hair before letting them fall over the back of the chair. "Just testing your concentration," she whispered. "There are lots of…distractions in the woods."

Daryl smirked. "Distractions?" He grabbed Beth around the waist and carried her inside, slapping her ass as he tossed her over his shoulder. "I'll show you distractions, little girl."


	101. With You

With You

Daryl pulled her close as she slept in his arms, the rain beating down against their tent. He nuzzled her neck, taking comfort in the fact that she was really in his arms again. After she'd been taken from him, he'd made a vow to himself and Hershel that when he got her back he was never going to let her go again. So far, he was keeping to his word. "You should be sleeping," she whispered, cuddling deeper against his chest.

"Didn't meant to wake you," he whispered, kissing her head. She looked up at him, her eyes still heavy with sleep. "Go back to bed."

She shook her head. "Something's bothering you." She sat up slowly and looked down at him, running a hand through her hair. "Talk to me."

Daryl shook his head. He wasn't good at talking. He pulled her back down and into his arms, kissing her. She smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. He took his time, kissing her softly, caressing her hair, telling her with a kiss everything he couldn't say with words. He pulled back slowly, looking down at her. "Just glad you're back."

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, stroked his face. "I'm not going anywhere again," she promised. "I'm staying right here, with you." She rested her head against his chest as he pulled her as close as he could get her. He really hopped that was right. He couldn't handle losing her, not again.

* * *

This brings volume IV to a close. Volume V will be coming soon. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, and watched. It really means a lot to me. I love hearing from you guys on each chapter knowing what you think. And without all of you, I wouldn't have reached 400 prompts.


End file.
